Eros
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Encerrado en paredes de colores sobrios, aquel trago amargo de la rutina de todos los días más un lazo con una persona que solo oscurece más nuestra alma. Libertad, seducción, aquel placer carnal de dos cuerpos que se unen en una danza erótica de lo prohibido. Besos, marcas, toques que queman hasta el alma.
1. Nota

Hola a todo el mundo se que esta ya es la tercera o cuarta vez que hago cambios en esta historia solo que, a medida que iba editando y luego escribiendo capitulos nuevos para avanzar, me di cuenta que la historia iba tomando un rumbo nuevo.

Declaro que esta historia ya no es Omegaverse pero no por ello quiere decir que dejara de ser M-preg, simplemente habran cambios como por ejemplo.

Rusia sigue siendo el pais hijueputa que no acepta la homosexualidad y todo eso :v y asi sucesivamente asi que quiza hayan momentos fuertes como ciberbullyin, violencia verbal y fisica entre otras cosas.

Espero su total apoyo con esta historia y por como las cosas han cambiado.

¡Da svidániya!


	2. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 _Seguir órdenes, deseos que no queremos,_

 _solo nos lleva a crean cadenas al alma_

 _que nos atan a la monotonía o a atarnos con personas_

 _que por muchos años que lleven a nuestro lado,_

 _simplemente nos hacen sentir solos._

 _Inclusive con la compañía de un extraño podemos llegar a sentir cosas,_

 _que una persona conocida jamás nos ha hecho sentir algo, ni por cerca._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un ejemplo serían aquellas miradas que desnudan el alma,_

 _nos dejan expuestos a manos que marcan cada trazo del cuerpo,_

 _llevándonos al éxtasis con los susurros al oído y_

 _el caliente vaho chocando contra el cuello;_

 _culminando con el mayor placer de todos,_

 _entregarse a esa danza erótica de dos cuerpos_

 _que se aman con locura como sino hubiera un mañana._


	3. Capitulo 1: La Propuesta

Notas: Hola a todo el mundo, soy yo y si, como dije antes estoy editando esta historia. No haré cambios enormes ni radicales, solo algunas mejoras.

El nombre de la canción es **Back to Black** de **Beyoncé onda Fifty Shades of Grey**. Favor de escucharla cuando vean esto ***~*.**

Una cosa más, tratare de dejar las notas siempre para el final así no les arruino el capitulo.

Disfruten.

 **.**  
 **Capítulo 2**

 **Ojos color caramelo**  
 **.**

Dejo la nota aun lado y volvió a contactarse con su secretaria para informarle a esta que no quería ser molestado por ningún motivo, ni tan siquiera por su esposa y pidiéndole de favor que en caso de que Yekaterina preguntará por él, que se inventara alguna la excusa con tal de no hablar con la rubia.

La más creíble podía ser que se encontraba en alguna junta muy importante que le beneficiaría los bolsillos, si, definitivamente solo con algo como eso su mujer no se atrevería a molestarle.

Amelie soltó una risita y afirmó a las por así decirlo, súplicas, de su jefe. Sabía que aquellas eran meras excusas y en si, estaba dispuesta a serle de escudo al pobre, después de todo había tenido el _honor_ de conocer a la esposa de este.

Eso y que el platinado se enfrentará día a día al duro trabajo de esa empresa era demasiada presión, hasta sentía lástima por el.

ー Gracias Amelie ーAgradeció una y mil veces a la joven antes de cortar la llamada, recibiendo un suave "de nada" por parte de esta, ahora si se podía concentrar en el trabajo que tenía pendiente y disfrutar del resto del día además de dejar un post-it para recordarse en subirle el sueldo a la joven.

Podía decirse que se había tardado al menos hora y medía en terminar todo; veinte minutos en terminar de escribir el ultimo párrafo y lo restante en revisar desde el principio hasta el fin, encontrando cero errores y pensando seriamente en darles una recompensa a sus trabajadores por haber realizado un gran trabajo a pesar de las adversidades que habían estado teniendo.

Guardo todo y mando por e-mail los documentos que su secretaría debía imprimir y pasar a los demás empleados, pues ya solo quedaba realizar una presentación y cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos y una cena con los ejecutivos.

Luego de confirmar que todo estuviera en orden tuvo el privilegio o mejor dicho, la bendición, de revisar su celular, solo para encontrarse con varias llamadas y mensajes por su esposa, como siempre avisándole que había comprado tantas cosas hasta el punto de sobre girar la tarjeta de crédito.

Hasta pudo jurar oír el lamento de su cuenta bancaria. Para el no había inconveniente en comprar cosas, lo que le molestaba a niveles universales era que la rubia gastará enormes cantidades en zapatos y ropa que solo usaba una vez en su vida y luego acababan en la basura, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo mucho que a él le costaba ganarse ese dinero?

La respuesta era no.

Pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo no tenía remedio decirle eso a su esposa o acabarían en una discusión sin sentido.

Apago el portátil y se levantó de su asiento para ir a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Una vez hecho se dirigió al enorme sofá de cuero negro donde se quitó y dejo los zapatos a un lado, también se deshizo del saco de negro y aflojo la corbata color borgoña.

Ya más cómodo se acostó de largo sobre el frío cuero del mueble que le llenaron de una satisfacción que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, además de aquel alivio que el frío cuero traspasaba la delgada tela de la camisa.

Dejo salir varios suspiros de alivio y más cuando paso el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para mantenerlos ocultos, su respiración se fue haciendo más acompasada y lo frió de la habitación solo lograba calmarlo, llegando sin querer a los brazos de Morfeo quien le daría el reposo necesario.

Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo mientras soñaba con una mejor vida lejos de todo aquel que solo servía para amargarse.

La imagen de Yekaterina llegó a su mente, era lo único que podía arruinar su día pues al momento de poner un pie en su casa las peleas empezaban.

La rusa siempre terminaba reclamándole de que jamas pasaba en casa y que por eso mismo ella se iba con sus amigas de compra, luego el terminaba enojándose al ver las enormes cantidades de dinero que la otra gastaba, y para aclarar, pasar noches sin dormir, días estresantes y discutir con otros ejecutivos no era algo fácil.

Al menos la imagen se fue distorsionando, ¿que tal si hacía unos cambios en su vida?

Ahora que lo tenía todo podía cumplirse pequeños caprichos que sus padres le habían negado de pequeño, ya que pensaban que sería algo que le distraería de sus obligaciones como Alfa y heredero de las empresas Nikiforov.

Soñó con viajar a otros lugares, tener una casa más pequeña, quizá un apartamento para él y una pequeña mascota, bueno quizá una algo mas grande como un perro, un caniche de hermoso y suave pelaje color chocolate.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

Luego de una merecida siesta despertó de su letargo y volvió a reincorporarse. Se estiro como gato y todos sus huesos emitieron un leve crujido, al menos ahora se encontraba muchísimo mejor que antes.

Saco el móvil de su bolsillo derecho para chequear la hora, al parecer había dormido cuatro horas.

ー Son las seis y media ーDijo para si mismo.

Su estomago emitió un leve gruñido, no había comido nada desde la mañana por lo que se volvió a colocar los zapatos y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar su portafolio y llaves para salir en busca de algo de alimento.

Al salir se topó con la joven secretaria a quien agradeció por su buen trabajo, además de ser siempre buena en cubrirle en sus travesuras.

ー De nada señor Nikiforov ーEl ruso mostró una sonrisa más amplia insistiendo en ello y que por ende le incrementaría el sueldo, después de todo la otra siempre le cubría en momentos como ese en el que siempre deseaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad consigo mismo y subirle el sueldo a la joven es lo menos que podía hacer.

La joven se encontraba feliz de tener un jefe tan amable, y no era la única, todos en las empresas Nikiforov se sentían agradecidos por el CEO, quien se tomaba su tiempo en ir a cada una para ver el rendimiento de estas y hasta conocer a aquellos que trabajaban ahí, brindándoles muchos beneficios.

Y ya saben, con un buen líder de logran hacer enormes cosas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía al elevador les aviso a los demás empleados de que podían irse temprano. Muchos le agradecieron, quizá porque ese día tenían compromisos como pasarlos en familia o simplemente necesitaban un descanso.

Si bien tenían un buen trabajo, aún así tratar con los clientes era muy tedioso y no se decía por todos, sino que habían sus excepciones quienes ponían las cosas difíciles por la tosquedad de estos.

Aún así se esforzaban por hacer las cosas bien y no decepcionar a su jefe. Por ese empeño, lealtad y trabajo duro era que la compañía crecía a pasos agigantados, porque todos se encontraban plenamente feliz con Viktor.

Tras llegar al parqueo subterráneo saco las llaves de su bolsillo y apretó el pequeño control remoto donde sin tardarse un Maybach Exelero de color negro encendió las luces y emitió un leve sonido para mostrar su ubicación.

Camino menos de cinco metros y abrió la puerta del piloto. Primeramente metió su portafolio el cual dejó en el asiento del copiloto y luego ingreso, cerró la puerta y dejo el pequeño control en el portábamos que estaba detrás de la plancha de cambios.

Encendió el motor, quito el freno y movió la plancha para retroceder y luego virar a la derecha y salir del estacionamiento alegrándose de no encontrar autos en la calle.

En una parte del tablero brillaba una pequeña pantalla que indicaba la hora, al ser temprano decidió ir a comer algo, escogiendo un restaurante de comida japonesa. Desde hacía días que tenía antojo de comer sushi y quizá atreverse a probar algo nuevo, quizá la especialidad del lugar.

Aunque mientras manejaba no podía evitar pensar en la visita de JJ y rezar porque no le llevará a un lugar extraño.

ー Esperó que está vez no me haga ir a otro prostíbulo... ーHabló para si mismo y trataba de no ser tan negativo y darle una oportunidad al canadiense, quizá esa vez no acabarían perdidos y sin su billetera como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Solo por esta vez confiaría en el y trataría de divertirse.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

Luego de ir a uno de los restaurantes japoneses más recomendados, según un app que se había descargado en su celular, colocó la dirección del lugar en el GPS, viendo que efectivamente quedaba lejos de donde se encontraba.

Al menos ahora ya se encontraba satisfecho luego de haber llenado su estómago con algo de sushi picante, sake y unos tres tazones de Katsudon, jamás imagino probar algo tan delicioso como eso, sin duda volvería a ese restaurante y hasta dejaría una buena referencia por la comida y el buen trato que había recibido.

Y con el corazón contento y el estomago lleno se dirigió esta vez al lugar donde JJ le había invitado.

A medida que avanzaba la viudas iba quedando atrás así como el tráfico de la tarde que hacían las personas desesperadas por llegar a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Poco a poco los enormes edificios lujosos se iban haciendo escasos y la carretera más deshabitada. Cuando finalmente el GPS le indicó que había llegado a su destino se sorprendió ante el enorme edifico que tenía enfrente suyo y que estaba prácticamente rodeado aguas cristalinas de no ser por el puente que servía como medio para ingresar.

El auto siguió en marcha por el camino de un bello mosaico de colores y que sería como puente entre las cristalinas aguas que reflejaban la luz de la luna y del edificio en forma de "U" invertida.

Por lo que se podía apreciar habían otros negocios a sus alrededores, probablemente del mismo dueño y aunque fueran más pequeño estos no perdían el gran porte y lujo.

Estaba sorprendido por la bella arquitectura moderna, pensando en que esta vez Leroy se había lucido y no le había invitado a un lugar cualquiera, seguramente solo iban a un casino a jugar un poco y beber.

Sabía que en esos lugares de no tener cuidado uno acabaría perdiendo todo, inclusive la ropa interior pero él sabía cómo jugar y a que punto detenerse, no era tonto y jamás arriesgaba cuando no estaba seguro.

Siguió avanzando y sin prisa para apreciar todo. E inclusive cuando ingresó al parqueo subterráneo se sorprendió de lo espacio que era, además de estar lleno. Le tomó un buen rato encontrar un lugar disponible y casi podía jurar que el Lykan Hypersport blanco que estaba a su lado izquierdo se parecía al que tenía el canadiense así como el Roll Royce Dawn de enfrente tenía cierta similitud con el de Chris.

ー Por un momento creí que me dejarías plantado

El auto de al lado bajo la ventana y Viktor alzó una ceja al ver que han errado no estaba en reconocer el automóvil aunque jamás se imaginó que el canadiense estuviera esperándole ahí, por su parte ya le imaginaba dentro del local y dejando sin dinero a los viejos que iban a apostar a lo loco por creerse los amos del mundo mientras eran seducidos por hermoso omegas y hasta betas, que según, eran sus parejas aunque estos podrían llegar a ser sus hijos o nietos.

ー ¿Que tanto llevas esperando aquí? ーPregunto curioso luego de haber pago el motor y salir del vehículo, siendo imitado por el canadiense quien solo sonrió.

ー No mucho, quizá unos diez o quince minutos ーRespondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras sacaba algo de su automóvil, eran dos antifaces eso y de lucir elegante como siempre. Ahora que se fijaba el canadiense llevaba un traje nuevo de la marca Gucci. Este era de un tono gris claro con una camisa blanca de centro, corbata vino con puntos plateados y zapatos marronesー Vamos, antes de entrar debes de ponerte esto

Como había dejado la puerta abierta solo tuvo que meter parte de su cuerpo para sacar unos objetos que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Viktor le observó curioso por saber que traía el otro, aunque de todo lo que se había imaginado jamás pensó que fueran un par de antifaces.

ー ¿Porque debo de usarlo? ーPreguntó curioso mientras examinaba el que se le había entregado. Era blanco y con los bordes en dorado, además que en la zona de los ojos era de diferentes colores; el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo negro además de tener un listo del mismo color.

ー Es una de las reglas de este lugar ーRespondió sincero.

El alfa mayor solo le vio extrañado mientras miraba al canadiense colocarse el suyo, el cual era blanco del lado derecho y con detalles en dorado alrededor de donde va el ojo mientras que el izquierdo iba con varios rombos en rojo verde y azul, además de dorado en las líneas divisoras.

ー ¿Que clase de lugar es este? ーLuego de ponérselo empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador, el moreno se detuvo para apretar el botón y esperar a que las puertas de metal se abrieran para luego entrar.

ー Es un bar, un casino, hotel lo que tú quieras ーRespondió esquivo, su pie derecho no dejaba de moverse y dar leves golpecitos contra el suelo de concreto.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos en el ascensor que les llevó hasta el piso de arriba y de soportar la tediosa musiquita, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y ambos y salir del cubículos de metal.

En el trayecto ninguno dijo nada pero Leroy no dejaba de ver con diversión a un fastidiado Viktor quien miraba hacia todos lados.

El canadiense estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al ver cómo las expresiones del alfa mayor cambiaban de enojo a sorpresa. Ambos iban por un largo pasillo cubierto por una extensa y hermosa alfombra roja, seguramente muy cara por los hermosos y finos grabados en hilo de oro que combinaban con las paredes tapizadas en negro y detalles de grabados damascos y como olvidar cada candelabro que se encontraban cada tantos metros, sorprendiéndose de notar lo largo del pasillo.

Debía admitir que la decoración era exquisita y todo parecía de primera calidad, quien fuera el dueño no escatimaba en gastos y buscaba lo mejor de lo mejor, hasta juraría que un simple basurero estaría hecho del mejor material.

Ambos siguieron caminando por varios minutos más, el ruso siendo guiado por el alfa menor hasta llegar frente a una puerta doble de roble que era custodiada con dos hombres de quince centímetros más altos que ellos, alfas por igual y de apariencia robusta.

ー Buenas noches ーLes saludo el canadiense, los hombres se hicieron aun lado para darle el paso ya que sabían de quien se trataba aunque cuando notaron al ruso vieron interrogante al morenoー Viene conmigo, es nuevo y esta interesado en sacar una membresía

Luego de que les dejaran el paso libre entraron a un enorme lugar.

ー Insisto, ¿que lugar es este? ーVolvió a preguntarle, aunque la respuesta no llego por medio de palabras sino que ante la vista que se presentó a sus ojos.

No era un pequeño bar sino que un enorme salón con alfombras rojas cubriendo el luego. La sección del barman era extensa, con una barra de mármol negro para quince o más personas y con tres betas, que supuso que eran al no tener aroma alguno, que estaban a cargo. Detrás de ello había una enorme y ella colección de licores donde una pequeña copa podría llegar a costar hasta quinientos dólares pero para los que iban a ese lugar, quinientos dólares no tan nada y hasta se podían comprar veinte de esas botellas y no sentirían dolor alguno en su billetera.

Pero continuemos con la decoración. El techo era negro y hasta lo poco que podía vislumbrar de las paredes, además e hacer pequeñas tarimas circulares con un tubo de metal que indicaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, al rededor y con un espacio de medio metro habían sillones de cuero, habían alrededor de diez pero el escenario que más demanda tenía era el que estaba casi al fondo.

Era el más grande y de tarima rectangular, de color blanco y con una distancia prudente para los tres tubos de metal.

Sin necesidad de que le dijeran Viktor ya había caído en cuenta, quizá debió hacerlo antes cuando vislumbró las luces de colores y la música que daba más ambiente al lugar. No era ruidoso y la música era buena, todo en si lo era a excepción de los malditos tubos.

ー Creí que no vendrían ーCasi y jura que casi golpea al suizo cuando sintió que este le rodeaban la cintura con un brazo.

Viktor soltó un sonoro bufido y busco zafarse, haciendo que Chris le viera dolido por el rechazo y JJ simplemente riera.

ー Esa no es manera de tratar a tu amigo ーEl mayor de los tres todo los ojos y el rubio simplemente le dio un trago al coñac que llevaba en el pequeño vaso de cristalー Así como no es correcto hacerle sentir que me habían dejado plantado

ー Se le hizo tarde ーSe excuso el canadiense mientras señalaba al platinado y este solo gruño molestoー Ya sabes cómo es

ー Y por eso mismo mejor me voy ーAmbos, canadiense y suizo se vieron entre sí y luego al otro quién alzó una ceja.

ー Mira yo no me puse mi mejor traje de Armani para que nos hagas esto.

El ruso solo vio a los otros dos con cara de "¿me estás jodiendo?" Pero Chris ni se inmutó y hasta giró sobre su eje para que el otro apreciara el hermoso atuendo que estaba usando.

Siempre elegante, siempre coqueto. El suizo tenía pareja pero eso no le impedía vestirse siempre bien e ir a esa clase de lugares, más que todo a beber y apostar, después de todo desde que entabló una relación seria con Masumi, había dejado de lado esa parte libertina de acostarse -revolcarse- con algún desconocido o desconocida.

Siendo difícil por creer que el alfa suizo sentará cabeza y se decidiera a tener pareja. Aún así el suizo siguió luciendo su traje. Primeramente era una camisa blanca con delgadas linead celestes, encima de este llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color negro y el traje era uno de gris oscuro, sus zapatos negros bien lustrados y una corbata de un ocre opaco con delgadas líneas planteadas de manera diagonal.

ー Yo no te pedí que te vistieras así, es más ni sabía que me traerían por medios de engaños a este lugar ー

ー Oye, tranquilo viejo ーEstá vez se metió el canadiense, Chris solo dio el último trago a su bebidaー Si te decía la verdad era obvio que te ibas a negar a venir

ー En eso no te equivocas ーLe vio ceñudo y JJ solo rodó los ojos con molestia ya notoria.

ー Mira entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien ーViktor alzó una ceja y el rubio de largas pestañas le imitóー Desde que te casaste con esa arpía embaucadora dejaste de ser el Viktor que conocimos desde que andábamos en pañales

ー No te estamos diciendo que hagas locuras como el ーSeñaló al suizoー o como yo, aunque yo estoy más limpio que este ーVolvió a señalarle con su pulgar a lo que el rubio soltó un fuerte gruñido de advertenciaー

Giacometti ya se sentía exasperado por lo que ignorando los gruñidos del mayor, le tomó por la muñeca derecha y le llevó prácticamente a rastras. Viktor gruñía y maldecía porque le soltara y Chris ignoraba, JJ por su parte empujaba al mayor por la espalda para que avanzara; los tres ignorando como eran observados por los demás comensales que por fortuna no les reconocían por los antifaces.

El lugar estaba lleno y solo por hombres de todas las edades y nacionalidades, con membresía de todo tipo en espera de que el espectaculo comenzara y tuvieran la oportunidad de pescar algo aunque mientras tanto se entretenían bebiendo o haciendo apuestas.

Tras gritos y empujones los tres llegaron a una de las mejores mesas justo en la parte delantera del centro frente al escenario. Viktor lucia molesto pero los otros dos ignoraban aquello y le decían al mayor que luego estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos por sacarle de su aburrida y monótona vida controlada por una horrible arpía.

A los cinco minutos se apareció un mesero luciendo el típico uniforme de camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco sin mangas negro con pantalón y zapatos de igual color. Además de llevar aquel típico corbatín negro.

Viktor se sorprendió al ver lo joven que era el asiático, seguramente rondaba los veintitrés años.

ー Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Seung y yo seré su camarero ーNuevamente se sorprendió por la voz casi mecánica del azabache y la mirada sería de esteー ¿Desean algo en específico?

ー Yo quiero más coñac ーPidió el suizo quien fue secundado por el canadiense.

ー Y para usted? ーPregunto con aquella misma voz monótona, Viktor solo suspiro cansado.

ー Vodka ーRespondió simple, si iba a estar ahí al menos trataría de disfrutar de su bebida favorita, los otros dos sonrieron triunfales y el coreano solo asintió para luego hacer una reverencia e ir a la barra por las bebidas.

Al estar nuevamente los tres el de ojos color zafiro se movía inquieto en el asiento de cuero marrón. No podía dejar de ver a todos lados, en especial a los presente.

La mayoría eran hombres empresarios como ellos, además de ser raro ver que habían mujeres ahí pero eso sí, todos eran alfas. Incluyendo los de seguridad y los demás trabajadores.

Unos se miraban más jóvenes que otros, de distintas nacionalidades que supo detectar por los acentos a la hora de hablar e incluso le pareció haber escuchado unas voces familiares de uno que otro joven hijo de algún empresario o persona con dinero.

ー Ya dejen de verme así

ー ¿Así como? ーNuevamente el coreano se apareció con una bandeja donde llevaba las bebidas para cada uno. Los tres agradecieron y antes de irse dejo un pequeño platillo con bocadillos que fue atacado por Leroy.

Pero antes de que alguien volviera a decir algo el telón vino de enfrente fueron apareciendo varias figuras agraciadas en trajes ceñidos a sus cuerpos. Eran hermosos, seductores y hacían resaltar sus atributos pero sin llegar a pasar a lo vulgar, pues aunque ese local fuera esa clase de negocios aún así nadie usaba harapos para trabajar.

Todos ellos jóvenes y ocultando sus inmaculados rostros con antifaces, los clientes empezaron a soltar fuertes silbidos y exclamaciones para llamar la atención de alguno de ellos; gracias a su buen sentido del olfato Viktor se dio cuenta que todos eso jóvenes eran omegas.

Christopher y JJ sonrieron cómplices al ver como el semblante del mayor fue cambiando, y aunque este lo negara a muerte, parecía levemente interesado. Gracioso pues parecía más interesado por un joven Omega desconocido que por su _queridísima_ esposa.

Los murmullos seguían presentes en todos los alfas pero habían un tema del que todos hablaban, ¿donde estaba Eros? Esa era la pregunta de la noche y Viktor se preguntaba, ¿quien es Eros?

Aunque no tardó mucho para que la respuesta llegara. Las cortinas vino se abrió de enmedio para dejar salir a un hermoso Omega de bellas cuevas.

Los zafiros de Viktor no podían creer lo que miraban; pequeña cintura, buenas caderas, unas piernas torneadas, ¡ese traje negro precia una segunda piel!

Lo mejor de todo eran esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se podía ver a través del antifaz negro con piedrecitas y esos labios pintados de un bello carmesí.

El de cabellos ébano sonrío complació al escuchar las aclamaciones de todo. Dando el primer paso y con una mano sobre la cadera, comenzó a contonearse hasta llegar al borde del escenario.

El ruso pudo apreciar de mejor manera la blanquecina piel que era oculta por el traje negro de mangas largas. También tenía una media falta que cubría de su cadera derecha hasta menos de la mitad de su muslo y unos zapatos de tacón numero siete de marca Dolce e Gabanna.

Los silbidos aumentaron y las exclamaciones de los alfas siguieron por los conteneos de caderas del recién.

La sala se fue llenando del coro de aquellos tipos diciendo "¡Eros! ¡Eros! ¡Eros!" Por lo visto era el favorito de la casa.

ーMi hermoso Eros ーExclamó un hombre vestido en un carísimo traje Armani mientras alzaba la copaー Deléitanos

El viejo rogaba por la atención del menor, siquiera con una mirada y podía morir feliz aunque en cierto modo deseaba algo más de aquel azabache y eso Viktor lo notó, ¿y como no hacerlo si su mesa estaba al lado de ese tipo?

Aunque ante esa cercanía con el joven misterioso, pudo darse cuenta de ese sutil aroma dulzón que emanaba el joven. Le había gustado, le estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas tenía menos de cinco minutos de haber aparecido.

ー¿Eso desea, mi señor? ーPreguntó el joven quien sonreía con picardía, aunque claro, aquella sonrisa no era más que una fachada.

Todos los que trabajaban ahí sonreían de igual manera, pero los clientes no tenían porque saberlo, ¿verdad? Esos sucios alfas solo eran una fuente rápida de hacer dinero.

Aunque hubo un momento donde Eros despegó su mirar de aquel viejo alfa para posarla en un cliente de la mesa continúa.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento al momento que sus mirares se clavaron. Azul con cafeC mar contra tierra, zafiro contra golden jubilee.

El menor mostró una sonrisa leve y sincera, entrecerrando bellamente los párpados para mostrarse por primera vez, interesado en un alfa.

Debía admitirlo, aquel hombre era atractivo como ninguno. Podía jurar que sus cabellos eran hilos de plata y los ojos zafiros o quizás turquesas. Por los dioses si hasta el aroma era exquisito y hacía enloquecer a su omega interior.

Ambos lobos aullaban en los interiores alfa-Omega.

Lamentablemente el momento se corto por un carraspeo detrás suyo, podía jurar que había sido _Ágape_ quien le había sacado de su letargo.

Al momento de girarse y darle la espalda los silbidos y comentarios morbosos con respecto a su trasero rompieron aquel hermoso momento que había tenido con ese alfa de hebras plateadas, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa desagradable que solo sus compañeros notaron y le dedicaron una mirada y palabras silenciosas de animo, sobre todo el menor de ellos.

Ágape le hizo una seña de que se esforzara y que esa sería una gran noche. Los demás bailarines salieron y dejaron a su compañero en medio del escenario.

Mientras tanto JJ y Chris se mostraban curiosos al ver el cambio del otro, Viktor estaba extrañamente silencioso y no había que ser genio para saber lo que ahí había pasado.

Eso señoras y señores, había sido un coqueteo silencioso. Ambos habían visto como el ruso se como con la mirada al azabache y este mismo parecía no importarle, al contrario, parecía gustoso. A ambos pareció encendérseles un foco y con esa idea en mente, ya sabrían cuál sería su segundo paso a actuar.

ー¿Que te parece? ーPreguntó curioso el moreno al ruso quien tenía la mirada en el joven.

Chris estaba en silencio y curioso por saber la respuesta del otro. Al principio el ruso se hizo el desentendido pero ni JJ o cris eran tontos y sabían que el mayor estaba que se contenía, podían escucharle hasta gruñir cuando algún otro alfa soltaba un comentario sobre el joven Eros quién se estaba preparando para su presentación.

Parecía celoso, no, más bien lo estaba pero luego de que Chris soltara un " _no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de verle_ " logró calmarse, al menos un poco.

Estando en medio del escenario las luces se fueron apagando y quedando unas cuantas iluminándole. La música empezó a sonar, era una versión de Beyoncé, Back to Black.

Se encontraba de espaldas contra el público y con ambas manos sobre el tubo, con las caderas alzadas, mostrando un tesoro por el cual los alfas morían más al ver esos movimientos de derecha a izquierda o viceversa, hermosamente sincronizados con el intro de la canción.

Luego fue quedando de lado y con solo la derecha sobre el tubo mientras que su mano izquierda se fue acariciando lenta y tortuosamente desde el muslo de este mismo hasta el pie y luego ir ascendiendo por el mismo camino.

Luego alzó levemente la pierna misma y usando toda su fuerza sobre la mano con la que sostenía el tubo, dio un ligero giro alrededor de este, agachándose cuando se paseó enfrente de las miradas ajenas ora luego volver a levantarse y queda contra la espalda ligeramente apoyada sobre el metal, con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y cruzados, sin llegar a soltar el soporte.

Viktor miraba embelesado los movimientos del azabache y no cabía de la emoción al ver cómo este abría las piernas mientras descendía lentamente para luego ascender con movimientos circulares de cadera.

Primero levanto la pierna derecha hacia el lado opuesto y luego izquierda, haciendo babear a todos y al ruso preguntarse, ¿que tan bien se sentiría acariciar esas piernas? Sobre todo, marcar esos bellos muslos.

Y Eros no era tonto, podía notar esa mirada llena de interés y algo más que el platinado tenía sobre el, por eso mismo bailaba con más sensualidad, olvidando hace ratos que ese alfa no era más que una fuente de dinero y, enfocándose en hacerlo disfrutar porque vaya que moría por el.

Sus caderas volvieron a descender un poco en un movimiento circular que las hizo alzar al final del lado opuesto. Lo que nadie se espero fue que se dejara caer, aunque su faz seguía igual de provocativa, quedando una pierna apoyada sobre el suelo y la otra aún sobre el tacón para usarla y girar hacia el lado izquierdo del tubo.

Todos soltaron jadeos de emoción al verle llegar al otro lado, su diestra seguía sin soltar el metal y, de un rápido movimiento y aún medio postrado sobre el suelo, alzó la izquierda lo más que pudo para girarse y quedar nuevamente de pie.

Subió un poco más la mano y fue dejando su brazo completamente estirado mientras su cuerpo quedaba inclinado hacia la izquierda, casi parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo al girar alrededor del tubo; llegando a repetir el segundo movimiento que hizo luego del intro, solo que esta vez acariciando su pierna derecha y quedando nuevamente de pie.

Levantó la izquierda y la dejo cruzada dejando caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego fue bajando su extremidad hasta dejarla estirada detrás suyo y levantarse rápidamente para alzarla, y girar al frente del metal donde se dejo caer suavemente con una pierna encogida y la otra estirada.

La mano izquierda toco el suelo, la derecha seguía sobre el ya algo tibio metal, la extremidad inferior derecha se deslizó hacia adelante para irla subiendo y luego la izquierda, donde la primera quedo encogida sobre el suelo y la segunda de pie.

Su gemela le imitó y de la cintura para arriba quedo acostada sobre el suelo. Ambas piernas se alzaron pero solo la más cercana al metal se enredó en esta, ayudándole a deslizarse y quedar ahora boca abajo sobre el suelo.

El ruso trago en seco al ver aquel trasero marcado por la tela, y como el joven se iba levantando lentamente con el apoyo de las manos, pero al quedar semi sobre sus piernas, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante para irse acostando sobre el suelo, dejando las piernas un tanto separadas y las caderas alzadas.

Esta vez ambas manos volvieron a tomar el tubo, y a medida que su cuerpo giraba sobre el suelo, con cada pierna alzándose y moviéndolas al ritmo, sus manos cambiaban de posición para irse impulsando como era correcto.

Al llegar al otro extremo se soltó y quedo sentado y usando esta vez sus manos, para irse acariciando los muslos con suavidad, pasando por las caderas y cintura, hasta ascender por los costados y llegar a sus hombros donde todo su cuerpo se movía suavemente y su mirada no se despegaba del único alfa que le tenía actuando esa manera tan natural.

Al casi terminar la canción se fue levantando y con sus caderas contoneando, llego a tomar el tubo con una mano y sin cesar el movimiento, fue descendiendo levemente justo como había hecho al principio, con un bonus extra donde mordía provocativamente su labio inferior, como invitando a aquel alfa a que probara sus labios.

Y vaya que Viktor quería pues hasta tenía un pequeño problema en sus pantalones que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo arreglar, pero claro, ni JJ o Chris dijeron nada porque justamente eso querían, que su amigo buscará disfrutar.

El de mirada cafés con tintes en rojizo ya no podía pensar cómo era debido, solo quería sentirse en los brazos del alfa para que le mimara y le hiciera suyo, asustándose por esa sensación que hacía mucho no experimentaba y maldiciendose interiormente por anhelarle tanto.

Estaba tan metido en ello que ni cuenta se dio cuando acabó sentado sobre sus piernas e inclinado hacia adelante, señalando al alfa que había capturado su atención y lanzándole un beso que hizo palpitar con locura el corazón del ruso y también otra cosa que se encontraba felizmente erguida.

Y a Viktor no hacía más que inflársele el pecho con orgullo de ver como aquel hermoso Omega le había dedicado aquel espectáculo donde se lo había estado devorando con la mirada.

Ambas miradas se conectaron entonces, diciéndose cosas en silencio mientras que sus lobos interiores pedían por medio de aullidos fuertes estar junto al otro. El joven omega sentía una fuerte necesidad de conocerlo, cosa que nunca había experimentado antes, y eso le inquietaba, le asustaba pero a la vez le causaba cierto regocijo.

La mirada de Viktor seguía intacta al de orbes chocolate, pero lamentablemente el momento se vio interrumpido por el estallido de aplausos y silbidos. Eros se levanto algo molesto y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, quizá por el esfuerzo o por algo más.

ー ¿Que te tiene tan pensativo? ーPregunto curioso el suizo mientras observaba a su amigo y se tomaba su sexta copa, mientras el otro aún seguía con la primera.

Leroy mismo pudo notar la respiración algo agitada del mayor, haciendo que una idea descabellada surcara su cabeza. La música dejo de sonar pero pronto todos se levantaron para aplaudirle con ganas, el hermoso japones hacia reverencias y daba palabras de agradecimiento cargadas con un tono muy provocativo.

ー Espero que haya sido de su agrado, amo mío~ ーLas palabras habían sido ronroneadas, haciendo encelar a más de uno que deseaba el beso del menor pero que solo uno había sido el escogido además de ser seducido con la aterciopelada voz.

ー Ese chico... tiene algo... ーMurmuró el ruso, más fue sacado de sus pensamientos tras escuchar las palabras del menor y aquél gestó tan erótico, su razón volvió a morir cuando tuvo fijo la atención de aquellos ojos color caramelo por causa de la luz y los del nipones tenían esos fríos azules del ruso.

Ninguno de los otros pudo prever que el mayor se levantaría y acortaría la distancia que había entre la mesa y el escenario.

Su mirada azul traspasaba las barreras del Omega, haciéndolo temblar y querer fundirse en la lujuria y algo más con el extraño. Simplemente no podía y para Eros aquello solo hacía que un revoloteo estallara en su interior.

No tenía idea de en que momento sus piernas empezaron a moverse en dirección del otro pero inclusive Eros pareció acortar la distancia para estar más cerca de ese alfa.

Ambos sentían ese fuerte llamado de esas fieras en sus interiores, Viktor podía sentir como su alfa interior pedía a gritos aparearse con ese hermoso joven y este, el por igual sentía como su omega interior sollozaba, anhelaba ser poseído, no, ser marcado por ese alfa, que le llenara su interior con su esencia, vaya que se estaban descontrolado.

ー ¿Interesado? ー Se escucho la voz de JJ, quien se había levantado de su asiento para ir tras el platinado y a quien tomó desprevenido por los hombros para despabilarlo y hacer que despertara del encanto del bello azabache quien solo les miraba con confusión.

El canadiense solo sonrió al ver cómo las mejillas de ambos se tornaban de un suave carmesí y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que ahí ocurría.

ー ¿Eh? ーLadeo la cabeza hacia lado como no entendiendo a esos dos alfas.

Sus cobrizos se enfocaron nuevamente en los azules del platinado quien le miraba con intensidad, provocando que su cuerpo temblase deseoso de lanzarse al menor.

ー Yo... tengo que irme, con su permiso

Viktor quiso detenerle pero Leroy se lo impidió y a los segundos apareció Chris siendo acompañado de un hombre que más bien parecía mastodonte y al lado de este venía un anciano ataviado en ropas de marca y cadenas de oro puro.

El primero se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído del otro quien luego asintió y volteo a ver en dirección del ruso y el canadiense para saludarles muy sonriente.

ー Veo que les ha interesado mi muchacho ーSonrío con encantoー No los culpo, Eros es el número uno, el favorito ーAclaro, aunque era más que obvio.

ー ¿Y como no serlo? ーExclamo Leroy quien se metía a la conversación y visualizaba al menor, causando cierta molestia en el ruso quien soltó un gruñido que paso desapercibido para el dueño, por suerteー Es uno de los mejores omegas que he visto

ー Lo es ーRespondió orgulloso el dueño, ignorando lo mucho que Eros odiaba que hablaran de el como si se tratara de un mero trozo de carne.

ー Y por eso mismo hemos solicitado de su presencia, pues como ve aquí a mi amigo presente, ha dicho que esta muy interesado en Eros y que le gustaría los servicios de este ーEl anciano logró una sonrisa y sus ojos color oliva brillaron con malicia mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al platinado quien vestía igual de ropa caras que Leroy y Guacomettiー Sería posible que, bueno ya sabes, ¿Eros le diera el trato Golden? ー Preguntó curioso, el viejo solo sonrío más pues aquel trato era el más exclusivo y más caro.

ー ¡Oh pero por supuesto! ーExclamó el hombre más que contento y dando un par de palmadas a ambos jóvenes que sonrieron victorioso porque le harían la nochecita al rusoー Vamos vamos, un trato especial para aquí el señor ーLe advirtió al azabache menor.

ー Iré enseguida ーSin más se retiro no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia y luego salir en dirección a su habitación, no sin antes ver al platinado.

ー JJ ... ¿De que se trata ese trato golden? ーLe preguntó en un susurró al canadiense, aunque este solo le dijo que era algo de no preocuparse y que mejor se calmara y disfrutara de la noche. Al final no le quedo de otra más que seguir a tremendo hombre que llevaba por delante.

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que alguien más les había estado escuchando; el hermoso joven de tez blanca y cabellos dorados mantenía sus manos hechas puños hasta el punto de lastimarse las palmas con sus propias uñas. Ágape era un hermoso joven, apenas rozaba los dieciséis años, era de nacionalidad rusa y era muy apegado a Eros ya que este mismo le había acogido cuando solo era un pequeño cachorro de dos años, en si, su amigo era más como una figura materna, aunque eso era algo que jamas iba a admitir en voz alta.

Se sintió mal al ver a aquel mastodonte yendo a paso rápido hacia las habitaciones para informar al nipón, al menos lo único bueno de todo esto es que el azabache recibirían un buen dinero por ese servicio y eso les daba un pasó más para su libertad pues aún tenían esperanza de salir de allí, ahora solo le tocaba a el hacer su parte y recibir al menos una cantidad decente para no dejarle toda la carga al pelinegro.

ー Shhh shhh.. ーEl canadiense hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio mientras seguía hablando con aquel hombre, diciéndole que esperaba que Eros tratara de maravilla a su amigo ya que esperaba que disfrutase su primera vez y de ser así, les daría un bonus extra.

El hombre asintió, y volteo hacia dónde el ruso a quien le pidió que le siguiera ya que Eros le estaría esperando.

Mientras tanto el señor Hoffman se quedó hablando con Leroy y Giacometti para buscar convencerles de que les acompañará algún joven pero, ni uno ni otro acepto al estar felizmente en una relación y/o comprometido. La única excepción era el ruso, ya que ambos odiabas a muerte la mujer de este.

Mientras tanto el mencionado era guiado por un alfa que le doblaba la estatura y porte; ambos iban por entre las mesas y luego por otro extenso pasillo donde las paredes estaban tapizadas con el mismo papel, la única diferencia era las lámparas que emitían una luz de color rojo.

El hombre no decía nada simplemente caminaba delante del ruso y mientras lo hacían fueron pasando por muchas puertas, de las cuales sabía que eran las habitaciones de los favoritos, entre ellos se encontraba la habitación de la estrella principal, era la ultima puerta al final del pasillo.

Sobre la madera había una placa dorada con letras en cursiva que decía "Eros" era la habitación del menor.

ー Por favor, disfrute ーHizo una reverencia luego de tocar y avisar que habían llegado. Sin más que agregar se fue de ahí.

ー Koiishi~* ーEl menor murmuro con gran deleite al abrir la puerta de su habitación y tener al alfa en esta y a solas, Viktor por su parte cuando escucho aquella aterciopelada voz llamándole no pudo resistir los enormes deseos de rodear la estrecha cintura del japones, y así lo hizo.

A pasos torpes fue entrando con sus brazos sobre la cintura ajena mientras el se dejaba rodear el cuello por los brazos del menor que, en el proceso aprovecho para acariciarle el pecho hasta subir a los hombros.

Eros aun usaba aquel hermoso traje negro que solo dejaba a la imaginación y el mismo notaba la mirada tan intensa del alfa, sonrió coqueto.

Los zafiros de Viktor fueron recorriendo más las facciones del menor, pues este ya no portaba el antifaz negro, cosa que era un incumplimiento de las reglas del establecimiento pero, esta vez el japones había decidió hacer una excepción para aquel enigmático hombre.

 _Su alfa_

Grito una voz en su interior acalorándose en el proceso por tales pensamientos de que ese hombre fuera su pareja destinada, negó, era algo absurdo.

Sus labios se alzaron más para sonreír, tenían aún nuevo tinte rojo que hacía resaltar lo suaves y apetecibles que eran.

La mente de Viktor fue colapsando, el no tenía planeado todo eso, simplemente quería conocer a Eros de otra manera pero, el menor parecía recio a seguir con ese juego de seducción, porque si, sabía que no solo estaba bailando por causa de su trabajo, sino que intentaba seducirle, podía notarlo en esa mirada caramelo.

 _._  
 _Oh, si que se estaba volviendo loco_  
 _._

Con un suave jalón de corbata le fue guiando hasta dejarle sentado sobre una silla negra, luego se apartó un poco y comenzó con el contoneo de caderas e ir pasando aun lado del mayor, acariciándole el pecho con una de sus manos y luego de posicionarse detrás de este le abrazo mientras le cantaba al oído la canción aunque por cada letra susurrada a su oído, Viktor sentía como la poca razón le iba abandonando, Eros sonrió más al notar como el alfa buscaba alguna manera de contenerse pero, nadie podía, al menos no con el.

ー Эрос ーLe llamo al oído, el joven asiático sintió como todo su cuerpo tembló más aun cuando el otro tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarle por las caderas y apretarlasー Vy moy

La música seguía su ritmo y con ello las respiraciones de ambos se fueron haciendo más agitadas, Eros hacía rato se había olvidado de que estaba trabajando y ahora solo se dedicaba a dejarse tomar por el mayor.

EL alfa interior de Viktor seguía gruñendo por tener a ese hermoso joven, por marcarlo, por eso mismo le tomaba fuertemente por las caderas mientras sus labios recorría cada parte del cuello albino, provocando que el menor se retorciera y emitiera dulces ronroneos.

ー Tu.. tu nom... bre... ーPidió en un gemido, sus caderas se habían empezado a mover suavemente sobre las del mayor quien echo la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir el toque tan intimo.

ー Viktor... ーRespondió al instante el mayor, ganándose con ello una mirada coqueta.

ー _Viktor_.. ーRepitió casi al instante, el alfa asintió y sus labios continuaron con la tarea de besar el cuello del menor quien solo se retorcía más.

Como resultado su cuerpo comenzó a despedir un terrible aroma, era uno tan dulce, tan adictivo que pronto Viktor se levanto como bala y tomo al menor por el trasero, Eros soltó un chillido por el repentino movimiento pero luego se calmo

ー ¿Viktor?

ー ¿Mn? ーEl ruso apretó con más fuerza el voluptuoso trasero mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que tenía contra la cama y acomodar ahí al menorー Moy Eros...

El mencionado solo le volvió a tomar por la corbata para jalarlo más hacia su cuerpo, sus piernas inclusive se alzaron para prensarse en las caderas del ruso y pronto las palabras de ambos murieron en un beso lleno de hambruna.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor y este empezo a acariciar los costados del joven mientras el beso subia de intencidad.

Empezaron besandose superficialmente, ninguno quería ceder, no quería caer ante los encantos del otro pero el más débil fue el pequeño omega quien al tener al mayor entre sus piernas había quedado vulnerable a toques más íntimos; su boca se abrió para dejar salir un fuerte gemido y fue ahí donde Viktor aprovecho para atacar esa cavidad.

Mientras su lengua recorría el dulce y cálido interior, la lengua del menor huía de esta solo para exasperar un poco más al alfa aunque no contó conque este perdiera rápido la paciencia y comenzara con juegos sucios.

ー ¡Viktor! ーLe recrimino con confianza como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, pero no pudo evitar sonar así cuando una mano traviesa del ruso se había colado a su entrepierna para darle suaves cariciasー Ahhh~

ー Tu nombre... ーEsta vez fue el alfa quien demando aquello, el de mirada caramelo le vio lloroso y cada que intentaba articular palabra alguna solo gemía más, calentando al otro.

ー E.. eros.. ーViktor bufo molesto y le dio un suave apretón al miembro semierecto del menor.

ー ¿Cual.. es tu... nombre...? ーVolvió a exigirle, el pelinegro entreabrió sus ojos para ver al otro.

 **Continuara...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Primero que nada espero que hayan notado los ligeros cambios. El baile que Eros hizo lo saque de aquí

Y si, trate de usar esa canción porque es genial 7v7 en mi FB creare un album para que vean todas las imagenes y hasta podre en que capitulo va cada una de ellas, asi como la musica por si acaso :'v

¡Da svidániya!


	4. Chapter 2: Ojos Color Caramelo

Simplemente déjate el nombre de la canción.

 **Earned It** de la wea **50 sombras** (jamás leí los libros o vi la película, pero la disque música no está tan mal. Mejor las fujoshis sabemos escribir mejor porno aunque seamos principiantes :'v

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**  
 **Capítulo 3**  
 **.**  
 **Incentivo**  
 **.**

ー ¿Cual.. es tu... nombre...? ーVolvió a exigirle, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos para ver al otro sin saber muy bien si responder con la verdad o alguna mentiraー Te lo estas pensando mucho... ¿acaso planeas mentirme?

Viktor aprovecho el momento en el que el otro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos para irle atacando.

Su lengua fue recorriendo el hombro derecho, subiendo más y más hasta llegar al cuello donde se dedicó a llenarle con suaves besos que hacían estremecer el cuerpo del más bajo.

La habitación se fue llenando de un dulce aroma que estaba volviendo adicto al de hebras plateadas, Viktor sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y como su alfa pedía a gritos destrozarle las ropas al menor y bueno, no es como si este fuera a negarse.

ー E.. eros... ーVolvió a repetir mientras ahogaba una exclamación pues el mayor había encajado sus dientes con cierta fuerza en uno de sus hombros por negarle el nombre.

ー Deja de mentirme ーAdvirtió con la voz ronca y lamiendo la herida que le había hecho al asiático quien solo le miraba altivo, pero esa fachada le duro poco cuando sintió una mano traviesa sobre su entrepierna.

ー Estas mojado ーEl cuerpo del menor tembló ante el susurro del mayor, luego dejo salir un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió una pequeña mordida y jalón en el lóbulo derecho de su oreja.

El ruso estaba jugando sucio pues mientras le distraía con besos y mordiscos, se las ingeniaba con la mano para irle estimulando sobre el delgado traje que de nada le protegía.

ー D-de... deja de jugar conmigo... ーIntento hacerse el fuerte pero en cambio solo sintió como la mano libre del alfa intentó buscar forma de quitarle el traje; fallando siempre ya que el cierre se encontraba en el área de la espalda.

ー Derm'o

ー ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo quitarle la ropa a un amante? ーSe burlo quedo y el mayor al estar entre las piernas ajenas no dudó en darle una leve embestida, haciendo callar y enrojecer al menor.

Viktor luego le ignoro y se dedico a ir esculpiendo el esbelto cuerpo por encima del ropaje, sacándole suspiros al más joven que se removía inquieto sobre la enorme cama. Pero de un punto a otro el azabache le empujó para quitárselo de encima y huir de la cama aunque claro, eran una provocación de su parte y se notaba en la sonrisa pícara.

ー ¿Que sucede? ーPregunto burlón y yendo hacia la pequeña tarima blanca donde estaba un tubo de pole dance.

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio al ver cómo el menor llevaba las manos hacia atrás para tomar el frío metal e ir moviendo las caderas suavemente en círculos.

ー ¿Tanto deseas esto? ーDio un par de pasos a su derecha y luego se giró para darle la espalda e ir bajando lentamente. Su diestra pasó hace atrás y la colocó sobre uno de sus glúteos para apretarlo.

Ante el pequeño espectáculo el ruso no podía apartar la mirada, parecía hipnotizado por la belleza del menor y la seducción que despedía por cada poro de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Se relamió los labios, ya los sentía secos al igual que su boca al ver cómo el asiático se movía y hasta se le olvidaba respirar.

El ruido de los tacones le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que ahora el menor se encontraba a escasos pasos suyo; este sonrío.

ー No te distraigas ーPidió suaveー Quiero que no apartes tus ojos de mi

El alfa sonrío por la orden ajena y ahí sentado sobre el borde del lecho, estiro los brazos para atraer al menor y sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Eros soltó una risa que pareció hacer aflorar algo en el pecho del platinado quien, empezó a acariciar con suavidad las caderas ajenas.

ー ¿Que haces? ーPreguntó avergonzado por el juego previo pero a la vez feliz por ser tratado tan bien por un extraño que no llegaba a quitarle la ropa y follarselo como si fuera algún animal en celo.

Viktor sonrío y alzó el rostro para ir acariciando el blanquecido cuello con la punta de su nariz.

ー Disfrutar de tu cuerpo ーEl estremecimiento no se hizo esperar, sobre todo en aquella área donde el aroma del Omega más predominabaー Y sobre todo de tu aroma

ー Tonto

Tan hermoso y con toque de deseo, el azabache tomó las manos del ruso y las llevo un poco más arriba, casi a la mitad del costado.

ー Baja el cierre

Estremecerse fue poco e inclusive temblar también. Su cuerpo había sentido una extraña sensación cuando las pocas palabras habían sido susurradas a su oído y como una pequeña mordida había sido dada a su oreja.

Pronto las manos del alfa fueron ascendiendoC tanteando la espalda y buscando el mendigo cierre que cuando lo encontró, lo bajo rápidamente.

Eros suspiro quedito sentir como las yemas de los dedos rodaban su piel, llegando a arquear hermosamente su espalda.

ー No comas ansias ーAdvirtió al ver que el otro pensaba quitarle el traje a zarpados.

Para deleite ajeno el lo haría. Le agosto sobre el lecho y Viktor solo amplió su sonrisa al sentir aquel trasero frotándose sobre su miembro que estaba todo campante y oculto bajo las telas del pantalón y ropa interior.

Eros mismo se fue quitando poco a poco el traje, apenas sacando su brazo derecho con una lentitud que hacía desesperar a Viktor y querer hacerlo el mismo.

Pero sabía que si llegaba a siquiera intentarlo, el menor dejaría el acto que le estaba haciendo y bueno, que decir, esperar solo aumentaba más su libido.

Luego de que el derecho quedará libre le siguió el izquierdo, tomándose igual su tiempo para sacar el delgado brazo y Viktor al verlos se pregunto, ¿como es posible que pueda sostenerse tan bien del tubo? Pero las dudas quedaron en segundo plano al ver que poco a poco la piel lechosa iba quedando descubierta y, en especial aquel par de botoncitos rosa que estaban ligeramente erguidos.

La habitación de lleno de una hermosa risa por parte del chico, quien quedó en cuenta nueva tumbado sobre la cama y con un alfa succionándole uno de los pezones.

La lengua cálida y maestra del alfa rodeaba la areola y luego, solo por molestar, rozaba el pequeño botoncito rosa, provocándole un molesto cosquilleo mientras que el otro era molestado por el pulgar e índice ajeno.

Los pellizcos y jalones le volvían loco así como sentir aquellos dientes mordisquearle. Pronto las caricias y atenciones fueron descendiendo así como el traje, dejándolo a eso de las caderas mientras los labios del ruso besaban el plano abdomen del más joven, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquella piel blanquecina que pronto tenía ligeras marquillas rojizas.

Pero no quería ir tan rápido, no ahora que tenía prácticamente sumido a Eros en un vórtice de excitación.

Las manos del alfa bajaron hasta los muslos para separar un poco más las piernas; luego se mantuvo dibujando figuras abstractas que hacían cosquillear al otro. El azabache se estaba comenzando a molestar porque no era tomado como quería y sabía que el platinado lo hacía a propósito.

ー ¿Porque esa cara?

El rostro del mayor tenía una expresión socarrona que había enfurecer al azabache y cuando quería reclamarle algo, una de sus extremidades fue tomada por detrás de la rodilla y alzada. Viktor entrecerró los ojos y fue acercando su rostro al muslo donde sus labios se posaba como aletazos de mariposa, apenas siendo roces esos besos pero que hacían estremecer y arquear la espalda al otro.

ー ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ーEl alfa volvió a preguntar y el menor solo arqueo la espalda y dejo salir una entonada de gemidos al sentir como el otro se movía lentamente contra su cuerpo.

El tacón negro salió volando y su gemelo le acompañó en aquel lado de la alfombra que estaba en todo el suelo.

ー Levanta las caderas ーOedeno, el otro obedeció y entonces Viktor tomó el traje que se había quedado a medias sobre las caderas para irlo deslizando hacia abajo.

ー Ow~

Cesó la acción al ver que el más bajo había soltado aquella exclamación. Eros tenía una expresión provocativa mientras llegaba sus manos al borde del traje y alzaba las caderas para ayudarle.

ー No quiero ser el único ーLos pucheros de Eros le tenían dominado.

ー Entonces quítame la ropa

Para que decir más, el platinado se apartó del otro y se sentó a esperar que hacía el asiático.

A ninguno le importó que el saco de marca Armani quedará en el suelo, Viktor más que nada estaba embelesado con el menor quien se lamia lentamente los labios; sentía curiosidad por probar esa lengua y someterle.

ー ¿Acaso estás fantaseando? ーLa sola pregunta le saco una carcajada y, ¿para que negarlo?

ー Es culpa tuya

El Omega frunció los labios en un puchero y termino de desabotonar el chaleco negro sin mangas, dejándolo al borde de la cama que a los segundos se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

ー ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan así?

El alfa se alzó de hombros y eros le tomó por la corbata para halarle a modo de advertencia.

ー Estaba pensando en todo lo que te haré esta noche

La respuesta tan honesta le mando una descarga de emoción a todo el cuerpo, erizándote los pocos y delgados bellos que tenía. Mientras Eros deshacía el nudo de la corbata con maestría, Viktor tomaba al menor por las caderas y mantenerle junto a su cuerpo.

Al últimas prendas superiores habían caído y ahora solo quedaban los zapatos y las inferiores, pero Viktor haciendo acopio de su destreza se quitó el derecho con ayuda del izquierdo y viceversa, ahora ya sólo era cuestión del pantalón y bóxer pero el azabache se encargaría de ello.

ー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーVolvió a preguntar contra su oído con aquel típico tono cantarín.

Eros negó y le dejo acostado sobre la cama, ahora siendo su turno para quedar entre medio de las piernas del alfa quien miraba todo divertido y hasta amontonaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda para estar bien apoyando y ver lo que su joven acompañante haría a continuación. Pudo sentir como este le acariciaba, copiando las mismas acciones y movimientos que él había aplicado en el otro.

Con parsimonia sus dedos jugaron con la hebilla del cinturón, como indeciso sobre quitárselo o no, el ruso solo gruño molesto a lo que Eros sonrío y decidió no hacerle esperar más.

Con la ayuda del alfa quito el cinto y luego desabrocho y bajo el cierre del pantalón.

La prensa fue descendiendo por las piernas del alfa gracias a que este había levantado un poco las caderas, aunque en ello se sorprendió como su bóxer salía volando también y entre sus piernas se erguía una enorme y dolorosa erección.

Ahora es cuando la venganza sería dulce, al menos para el asiático quien con movimientos felinos se fue acercando.

Ambos cuerpos reaccionaban ante los delicioso roces, alterando las voces y soltando suspiros involuntarios, sobre todo el alfa que no podía resistirse a esas manos acariciarle el abdomen. Eros estaba empeñado en delinear los músculos del abdomen y hasta las líneas del vientre plano. Viktor era un hombre apuesto, un alfa de ensueño con un cuerpo que de seguro muchos envidiarían.

ー ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

ー Demasiado ーRespondió honesto.

Ahora era el quien se encontraba entretenido besando el cuerpo del ruso. Viktor dejaba ir roncos gemidos y suspiros ahogados al sentir aquella cálida lengua deslizarse por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro erecto el cual fue vilmente ignorado y haciendo reír al menor cuando escucho la exclamación de enfado del otro.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto divertido.

El alfa gruño nuevamente en advertencia de que no quería ser provocado de esa manera, pero el Omega gustaba jugar con fuego por lo que continuó molestándole con toques indecisos.

ー Deja de provocarme

ー No hago tal cosa ーSe alzó de hombros pero uno de sus dedos delineaba el falo, llegando a entretenerse con el glande.

Viktor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabía lo que el otro hacia, sabía que le provocaba, que le hacía enfadar pero joder que le gustaba ese juego.

Queriendo probar más fue descendiendo y Viktor se levantó un poco para ver porque el otro se había detenido, encontrándose ahora con el Omega observando su miembro erguido.

Primeramente abrió un poco la boca y saco la lengua para humedecerse los labios. El ruso atento a cada una de los movimientos que el menor hacía, no quería perderse ni uno solo no cuando se encontraba bajo el hechizo que de aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Las manos en la asiático tomaron al mayor por los muslos A la vez que iba acercando su rostro a la inminente erección. Viktor entonces dio un respingo cuando sintió algo húmedo envolver su glande; era aquella pequeña y cálida lengua la que se movía con maestría de arriba hacia abajo.

El alfa dejo salir un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió más de la mitad de su pene, ingresar en la boca de su acompañante, quien se tomaba su tiempo en meter y sacar el falo erecto.

Debía admitir que el asiático tenía una poderosa lengua, una que sabía muy bien cómo y dónde tocar pues, de no saberse controlar acabaría terminando en cualquier momento y no, no se permitiría tal cosa que dañara su orgullo de macho alfa aunque la idea de acabar en dentro de esa pequeña boquita, era algo que le estaba gustado.

Por su parte Eros parecía estar disfrutando del constante mete y saca; una de sus mano mientras jugaba con los testiculos como si estás se tratarán de bolas anti estrés.

Nuevamente su. Oca emitía un sonido húmedo, y su cabeza se agachaba lo más que podía para introducir el miembro del alfa, llegando casi hasta el tope y con un Viktor tomándole por los cabellos. En caso de ser alguien más ya le hubiera golpeado pero, no podía, no quería.

Su omega interior quería complacer a ese alfa aunque con ello tuviera que actuar de esa manera como si fuera animal en celo.

Aunque tan lejos de tal realidad no estaba.

Cuando sintió que el agarre se iba aflojando fue levantándose y sacando lentamente aquel miembro, haciendo que sus dientes rozaran con suavidad la tibia carne y que Viktor dejara salir una hielera de gruñidos de felicidad y satisfacción.

Cuando lo saco, el ruso pudo apreciar aquel hilo delgado de saliva y presemen que unía su pene con la boca del menor quien, con la mano zurda, le estimulaba aún mientras la derecha jugaba con los testiculos.

ー Viktor ーRonroneo suavemente, su diestra tomo aquel grueso pene para comenzar con un vaivén más rápido de arriba hacia abajo y dando leves apretones.

El alfa volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio inferior, sabía que estaba a punto de acabar pero no quería pues ansiaba usar ese semen para llenar el interior del azabache.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーLos ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada divertida del menor quien ahora jugaba con el glandeー ¿No re...sistes.. una mamada?

Tenerle así entre sus piernas y usando ese lenguaje tan obsceno a la hora de hablarle termino por acabar con la poca cordura del alfa quien sin dudarlo más, se lanzó sobre el pobre omega, quien no hacía más que pedir a gritos que le follara, cosa que iba a ser.

Ahora era el menor quien se encontraba con la espalda apoyada sobre el lecho y con un platinado encima suyo. Viktor parecía un demente en querer devorarle la boca con aquellos fogosos besos, donde un delgado hilo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Pero que importaba.

Ambos se acariciaban con gran devoción y Viktor luego devoraba el cuello del más joven quién, exaltado dejaba escapar un grito de júbilo al sentir aquellas manos maestras tomarle fuertemente por las caderas y como los dientes del alfa marcaban sus hombros, clavícula y pecho, dejando varias marquillas cerca de sus pezones que en nueva cuenta habían sufrido succiones del mayor.

Pronto las atenciones fueron descendiendo y comenzó a sentir los dedos ajenos paseándose por encima del muslo derecho para ir ascendiendo hasta su rostro el cual ladeo y ronroneo a gusto.

ー Separa más las piernas ーExigió con voz demandante.

Lentamente fue haciendo espacio a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. Viktor jugaba sucio, usaba la Voz para ponerle a hacer lo que él quisiera y aunque en otra situación hubiera golpeado y echado o llamado a seguridad, debía admitir que le estaba gustado ser sometido por ese hombre.

Al menos solo por esta vez se dejaría guiar por ese instinto, por esa sensación que le quemaba y le hacía actuar como un loco por atención, por placer y más; por cualquier cosa que el otro le pudiera ofrecer ora sentirse así de pleno.

Dio un fuerte respingo en cuando sintió como uno de los dedos ajenos parecía insistente en querer meterse en su entrada la cual se contrajo; su boca dejo salir un gemido muchísimo más fuerte, aunque el contacto no duro mucho porque luego el ruso se tomo el tiempo para irle quitando la prenda intima.

El menor solo podía suspirar quedito al sentir nuevamente los labios del mayor eso y aquellos dientes encajarse sobre su piel, como si con ello buscará distrajeron de ese invasor que poco a poco se iba adueñando de su interior.

¿En que momento el otro había llegado tan lejos? ¿Porque le estaba permitiendo que le tocara a sus anchas? ¡Así no era el!

Y aunque la poca razón que le quedaba le recriminaba tal cosa, había otra parte, una muy poderosa que decía, ¡al diablo y deja que te folle!

ー Me encantas

Le escucho decir antes de dejar otra marca aun lado de su pezón derecho, luego sintió como la lengua húmeda y caliente se paseaba por encima del pezon.

ー Mnn~ Vik... Viktor... espera...

Ahora fue turno del mayor por estremecerse y detener sus acciones por breves segundos. Su alfa interno saltaba como loco tras haber escuchado la voz ahogada del Omega llamarle por su nombre.

Ahora más que nunca no quería esperar. El menor intento levantarse y en eso el ruso aprovecho para abrazarlo mientras seguía succionando de la pequeña bolita como si esperara que algo saliera de esta, Eros echo la cabeza hacía atrás, intentando en el proceso de apartar al alfa pero simplemente no podía. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tapársela y acallar la nueva ola de gemidos.

ー Déjame escucharte ーSus dientes tomaron de manera delicada el pezón para halarlo y mordisquearloー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーPregunto demandante tras dejar en paz el pobre pezón, el menor se levanto cuando sintió como el otro sacaba los dedos por lo que no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a los brazos del peliplateado, cayendo ambos; Viktor observaba curioso al pequeño omega quien se mostraba indeciso de si seguir o no, al parecer Yuuri aun conservaba algo de sentido común y pudorー Eres tan hermoso

ー No eres más que un bastardo ーLe gruño mordaz pero el alfa solo termino gruñendo por la excitación que sentía, le gustaba que ese joven se mostrara lujurioso, con una mirada inocente y a la vez toda una fieraー Pero debo admitir... ーDe un solo empujón le tumbo sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de el, sus caderas empezaron a moverse con sensualidad sobre el enorme falo cuyas venas se marcaban por lo ansioso que estaba en querer entrar en la cavidad del Omegaー ...que me gustas mucho...

El ruso solo le sonrío con picardía mientras atraía al menor para continuar con los besos, el pelinegro se sentía morir pues sentía como el mayor le besaba con una pasión tan demandante era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor en la boca.

ー Mmm .. Vik... Viktor... ーSus caderas continuaron con aquel suave movimiendo de atrás hacia adelante o sino en círculos; arqueaba por veces la espalda al sentir leves embestidas por encima de la incomoda ropa que el mayor aun tenía; pero aun así podía sentir como el interior del pelinegro se humedecía más a cada segundoー

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

La habitación se fue llenando de jadeos y fuertes alaridos mientras se entregaba no solo una, sino que varias veces a ese hombre que no dejaba de embestirle con gran fuerza mientras le llenaba el cuerpo con marcas de sus manos o dientes; siendo esa la primera vez donde estaba disfrutando de tener sexo con alguien.

Era tonto pero cierto.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que no se arrepentía de abrirle las piernas a otro hombre, a otro alfa, pues Viktor parecía hacérselo de una manera donde sus acoplaban y luego se fundían, donde terminaban siendo uno solo y donde su omega interior ronroneaba por la atención de un alfa y este le contestaba, le hacía saber que ahí estaba.

Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del ruso quien embestía con mayor fuerza y eso que ya era la cuarta ronda en esa noche ¿Cuándo más aguante podían tener?

ー Yuuri... ーMurmuro quedamente mientras el mayor volvía a terminar en su interior donde le recibió gustoso.

ー ¿Q-que... ? ーSu respiración era errática y su nudo aun continuaba en el menor por lo que se mantuvo en aquella posición, dejando todo su apoyo en un brazo y contemplando los hermosos ojos castaños mientras le robaba algunos besos.

ー Mi nombre es Yuuri... ーContesto una vez que su respiración se hubo acompasado aunque por veces no podía evitar jadear al sentir el hinchado miembro del alfa cosquilleando su interior.

La mirada del hombre encima suyo pareció brillar cuando por fin le fue revelado lo que tanto había exigido saber.

¿En serio era el mismo hombre con quien acababa de tener relaciones?

ー Pues es un hermoso nombre... ーRespondió ronco y echándose sobre la cama con el menor encima y sin llegar a salir del interior de este.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición donde el omega aun soltaba leves gruñidos o ronroneos mientras se dejaba acariciar por el alfa, quien deslizaba sus blancos y largos dedos por aquellas hebras tan oscuras como la noche.

Viktor aun no entendía como se había descontrolado en breves segundos y todo por ese omega que yacía encima suyo, ¡ni tan siquiera su esposa le había puesto así de cachondo!

Aunque no le culpaba.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer la silueta del asiático quien buscaba la manera de separarse del alfa pero este al ser más fuerte, se lo impedía. Poco a poco ambos volvieron a caer en un juego de besos y miradas discretas, olvidándose de la hora y de la situación en la que se habían conocido.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Creo que dejare las notas finales tal cual estaban :'v

Notas finales: Se que me van a decir, "¿DONDE ESTA EL LEMON?" o algo como "¡Queremos verles follar!" pero déjenme decirles que este es solo el comienzo y después de todo el Omegaverse es un mundo muy hermoso a mi parecer. He buscado información sobre ello pero también pienso mezclarlo un poco con mis ideas, así que este juego apenas va comenzando, por eso el titulo se llama "Incentivo" y el siguiente capitulo se titula "Juego de seducción"

Déjenme decirlos que cuando los alfas quieren follar y más si es un lindo omega lo hacen y ya, peor si el omega esta en su celo, ahí cualquier alfa se le tira encima :v PERO... no todos son bestias. Espero que hayan leído la información del Omegaverse que debe en la primera nota (?) en fin.

Una ultima cosa y es que a pesar de que Viktor sea un alfa, no es una bestia folladora tan así que de las dos veces -a lo mucho lol- que lo ha hecho con su esposa :v jamás ha sentido esa adrenalina, ese deseo incontrolable que ha experimentado con Yuuri, un omega que no esta en su celo y eso solo sucede cuando... TUTUTUTUTURURURURURURUUUU

;v


	5. Capitulo 3: Incentivo

Simplemente déjate el nombre de la canción.

 **Earned It** de la wea **50 sombras** (jamás leí los libros o vi la película, pero la disque música no está tan mal. Mejor las fujoshis sabemos escribir mejor porno aunque seamos principiantes :'v

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**  
 **Capítulo 3**  
 **.**  
 **Incentivo**  
 **.**

ー ¿Cual.. es tu... nombre...? ーVolvió a exigirle, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos para ver al otro sin saber muy bien si responder con la verdad o alguna mentiraー Te lo estas pensando mucho... ¿acaso planeas mentirme?

Viktor aprovecho el momento en el que el otro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos para irle atacando.

Su lengua fue recorriendo el hombro derecho, subiendo más y más hasta llegar al cuello donde se dedicó a llenarle con suaves besos que hacían estremecer el cuerpo del más bajo.

La habitación se fue llenando de un dulce aroma que estaba volviendo adicto al de hebras plateadas, Viktor sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y como su alfa pedía a gritos destrozarle las ropas al menor y bueno, no es como si este fuera a negarse.

ー E.. eros... ーVolvió a repetir mientras ahogaba una exclamación pues el mayor había encajado sus dientes con cierta fuerza en uno de sus hombros por negarle el nombre.

ー Deja de mentirme ーAdvirtió con la voz ronca y lamiendo la herida que le había hecho al asiático quien solo le miraba altivo, pero esa fachada le duro poco cuando sintió una mano traviesa sobre su entrepierna.

ー Estas mojado ーEl cuerpo del menor tembló ante el susurro del mayor, luego dejo salir un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió una pequeña mordida y jalón en el lóbulo derecho de su oreja.

El ruso estaba jugando sucio pues mientras le distraía con besos y mordiscos, se las ingeniaba con la mano para irle estimulando sobre el delgado traje que de nada le protegía.

ー D-de... deja de jugar conmigo... ーIntento hacerse el fuerte pero en cambio solo sintió como la mano libre del alfa intentó buscar forma de quitarle el traje; fallando siempre ya que el cierre se encontraba en el área de la espalda.

ー Derm'o

ー ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo quitarle la ropa a un amante? ーSe burlo quedo y el mayor al estar entre las piernas ajenas no dudó en darle una leve embestida, haciendo callar y enrojecer al menor.

Viktor luego le ignoro y se dedico a ir esculpiendo el esbelto cuerpo por encima del ropaje, sacándole suspiros al más joven que se removía inquieto sobre la enorme cama. Pero de un punto a otro el azabache le empujó para quitárselo de encima y huir de la cama aunque claro, eran una provocación de su parte y se notaba en la sonrisa pícara.

ー ¿Que sucede? ーPregunto burlón y yendo hacia la pequeña tarima blanca donde estaba un tubo de pole dance.

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio al ver cómo el menor llevaba las manos hacia atrás para tomar el frío metal e ir moviendo las caderas suavemente en círculos.

ー ¿Tanto deseas esto? ーDio un par de pasos a su derecha y luego se giró para darle la espalda e ir bajando lentamente. Su diestra pasó hace atrás y la colocó sobre uno de sus glúteos para apretarlo.

Ante el pequeño espectáculo el ruso no podía apartar la mirada, parecía hipnotizado por la belleza del menor y la seducción que despedía por cada poro de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Se relamió los labios, ya los sentía secos al igual que su boca al ver cómo el asiático se movía y hasta se le olvidaba respirar.

El ruido de los tacones le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que ahora el menor se encontraba a escasos pasos suyo; este sonrío.

ー No te distraigas ーPidió suaveー Quiero que no apartes tus ojos de mi

El alfa sonrío por la orden ajena y ahí sentado sobre el borde del lecho, estiro los brazos para atraer al menor y sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Eros soltó una risa que pareció hacer aflorar algo en el pecho del platinado quien, empezó a acariciar con suavidad las caderas ajenas.

ー ¿Que haces? ーPreguntó avergonzado por el juego previo pero a la vez feliz por ser tratado tan bien por un extraño que no llegaba a quitarle la ropa y follarselo como si fuera algún animal en celo.

Viktor sonrío y alzó el rostro para ir acariciando el blanquecido cuello con la punta de su nariz.

ー Disfrutar de tu cuerpo ーEl estremecimiento no se hizo esperar, sobre todo en aquella área donde el aroma del Omega más predominabaー Y sobre todo de tu aroma

ー Tonto

Tan hermoso y con toque de deseo, el azabache tomó las manos del ruso y las llevo un poco más arriba, casi a la mitad del costado.

ー Baja el cierre

Estremecerse fue poco e inclusive temblar también. Su cuerpo había sentido una extraña sensación cuando las pocas palabras habían sido susurradas a su oído y como una pequeña mordida había sido dada a su oreja.

Pronto las manos del alfa fueron ascendiendoC tanteando la espalda y buscando el mendigo cierre que cuando lo encontró, lo bajo rápidamente.

Eros suspiro quedito sentir como las yemas de los dedos rodaban su piel, llegando a arquear hermosamente su espalda.

ー No comas ansias ーAdvirtió al ver que el otro pensaba quitarle el traje a zarpados.

Para deleite ajeno el lo haría. Le agosto sobre el lecho y Viktor solo amplió su sonrisa al sentir aquel trasero frotándose sobre su miembro que estaba todo campante y oculto bajo las telas del pantalón y ropa interior.

Eros mismo se fue quitando poco a poco el traje, apenas sacando su brazo derecho con una lentitud que hacía desesperar a Viktor y querer hacerlo el mismo.

Pero sabía que si llegaba a siquiera intentarlo, el menor dejaría el acto que le estaba haciendo y bueno, que decir, esperar solo aumentaba más su libido.

Luego de que el derecho quedará libre le siguió el izquierdo, tomándose igual su tiempo para sacar el delgado brazo y Viktor al verlos se pregunto, ¿como es posible que pueda sostenerse tan bien del tubo? Pero las dudas quedaron en segundo plano al ver que poco a poco la piel lechosa iba quedando descubierta y, en especial aquel par de botoncitos rosa que estaban ligeramente erguidos.

La habitación de lleno de una hermosa risa por parte del chico, quien quedó en cuenta nueva tumbado sobre la cama y con un alfa succionándole uno de los pezones.

La lengua cálida y maestra del alfa rodeaba la areola y luego, solo por molestar, rozaba el pequeño botoncito rosa, provocándole un molesto cosquilleo mientras que el otro era molestado por el pulgar e índice ajeno.

Los pellizcos y jalones le volvían loco así como sentir aquellos dientes mordisquearle. Pronto las caricias y atenciones fueron descendiendo así como el traje, dejándolo a eso de las caderas mientras los labios del ruso besaban el plano abdomen del más joven, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquella piel blanquecina que pronto tenía ligeras marquillas rojizas.

Pero no quería ir tan rápido, no ahora que tenía prácticamente sumido a Eros en un vórtice de excitación.

Las manos del alfa bajaron hasta los muslos para separar un poco más las piernas; luego se mantuvo dibujando figuras abstractas que hacían cosquillear al otro. El azabache se estaba comenzando a molestar porque no era tomado como quería y sabía que el platinado lo hacía a propósito.

ー ¿Porque esa cara?

El rostro del mayor tenía una expresión socarrona que había enfurecer al azabache y cuando quería reclamarle algo, una de sus extremidades fue tomada por detrás de la rodilla y alzada. Viktor entrecerró los ojos y fue acercando su rostro al muslo donde sus labios se posaba como aletazos de mariposa, apenas siendo roces esos besos pero que hacían estremecer y arquear la espalda al otro.

ー ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ーEl alfa volvió a preguntar y el menor solo arqueo la espalda y dejo salir una entonada de gemidos al sentir como el otro se movía lentamente contra su cuerpo.

El tacón negro salió volando y su gemelo le acompañó en aquel lado de la alfombra que estaba en todo el suelo.

ー Levanta las caderas ーOedeno, el otro obedeció y entonces Viktor tomó el traje que se había quedado a medias sobre las caderas para irlo deslizando hacia abajo.

ー Ow~

Cesó la acción al ver que el más bajo había soltado aquella exclamación. Eros tenía una expresión provocativa mientras llegaba sus manos al borde del traje y alzaba las caderas para ayudarle.

ー No quiero ser el único ーLos pucheros de Eros le tenían dominado.

ー Entonces quítame la ropa

Para que decir más, el platinado se apartó del otro y se sentó a esperar que hacía el asiático.

A ninguno le importó que el saco de marca Armani quedará en el suelo, Viktor más que nada estaba embelesado con el menor quien se lamia lentamente los labios; sentía curiosidad por probar esa lengua y someterle.

ー ¿Acaso estás fantaseando? ーLa sola pregunta le saco una carcajada y, ¿para que negarlo?

ー Es culpa tuya

El Omega frunció los labios en un puchero y termino de desabotonar el chaleco negro sin mangas, dejándolo al borde de la cama que a los segundos se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

ー ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan así?

El alfa se alzó de hombros y eros le tomó por la corbata para halarle a modo de advertencia.

ー Estaba pensando en todo lo que te haré esta noche

La respuesta tan honesta le mando una descarga de emoción a todo el cuerpo, erizándote los pocos y delgados bellos que tenía. Mientras Eros deshacía el nudo de la corbata con maestría, Viktor tomaba al menor por las caderas y mantenerle junto a su cuerpo.

Al últimas prendas superiores habían caído y ahora solo quedaban los zapatos y las inferiores, pero Viktor haciendo acopio de su destreza se quitó el derecho con ayuda del izquierdo y viceversa, ahora ya sólo era cuestión del pantalón y bóxer pero el azabache se encargaría de ello.

ー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーVolvió a preguntar contra su oído con aquel típico tono cantarín.

Eros negó y le dejo acostado sobre la cama, ahora siendo su turno para quedar entre medio de las piernas del alfa quien miraba todo divertido y hasta amontonaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda para estar bien apoyando y ver lo que su joven acompañante haría a continuación. Pudo sentir como este le acariciaba, copiando las mismas acciones y movimientos que él había aplicado en el otro.

Con parsimonia sus dedos jugaron con la hebilla del cinturón, como indeciso sobre quitárselo o no, el ruso solo gruño molesto a lo que Eros sonrío y decidió no hacerle esperar más.

Con la ayuda del alfa quito el cinto y luego desabrocho y bajo el cierre del pantalón.

La prensa fue descendiendo por las piernas del alfa gracias a que este había levantado un poco las caderas, aunque en ello se sorprendió como su bóxer salía volando también y entre sus piernas se erguía una enorme y dolorosa erección.

Ahora es cuando la venganza sería dulce, al menos para el asiático quien con movimientos felinos se fue acercando.

Ambos cuerpos reaccionaban ante los delicioso roces, alterando las voces y soltando suspiros involuntarios, sobre todo el alfa que no podía resistirse a esas manos acariciarle el abdomen. Eros estaba empeñado en delinear los músculos del abdomen y hasta las líneas del vientre plano. Viktor era un hombre apuesto, un alfa de ensueño con un cuerpo que de seguro muchos envidiarían.

ー ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

ー Demasiado ーRespondió honesto.

Ahora era el quien se encontraba entretenido besando el cuerpo del ruso. Viktor dejaba ir roncos gemidos y suspiros ahogados al sentir aquella cálida lengua deslizarse por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro erecto el cual fue vilmente ignorado y haciendo reír al menor cuando escucho la exclamación de enfado del otro.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto divertido.

El alfa gruño nuevamente en advertencia de que no quería ser provocado de esa manera, pero el Omega gustaba jugar con fuego por lo que continuó molestándole con toques indecisos.

ー Deja de provocarme

ー No hago tal cosa ーSe alzó de hombros pero uno de sus dedos delineaba el falo, llegando a entretenerse con el glande.

Viktor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabía lo que el otro hacia, sabía que le provocaba, que le hacía enfadar pero joder que le gustaba ese juego.

Queriendo probar más fue descendiendo y Viktor se levantó un poco para ver porque el otro se había detenido, encontrándose ahora con el Omega observando su miembro erguido.

Primeramente abrió un poco la boca y saco la lengua para humedecerse los labios. El ruso atento a cada una de los movimientos que el menor hacía, no quería perderse ni uno solo no cuando se encontraba bajo el hechizo que de aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Las manos en la asiático tomaron al mayor por los muslos A la vez que iba acercando su rostro a la inminente erección. Viktor entonces dio un respingo cuando sintió algo húmedo envolver su glande; era aquella pequeña y cálida lengua la que se movía con maestría de arriba hacia abajo.

El alfa dejo salir un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió más de la mitad de su pene, ingresar en la boca de su acompañante, quien se tomaba su tiempo en meter y sacar el falo erecto.

Debía admitir que el asiático tenía una poderosa lengua, una que sabía muy bien cómo y dónde tocar pues, de no saberse controlar acabaría terminando en cualquier momento y no, no se permitiría tal cosa que dañara su orgullo de macho alfa aunque la idea de acabar en dentro de esa pequeña boquita, era algo que le estaba gustado.

Por su parte Eros parecía estar disfrutando del constante mete y saca; una de sus mano mientras jugaba con los testiculos como si estás se tratarán de bolas anti estrés.

Nuevamente su. Oca emitía un sonido húmedo, y su cabeza se agachaba lo más que podía para introducir el miembro del alfa, llegando casi hasta el tope y con un Viktor tomándole por los cabellos. En caso de ser alguien más ya le hubiera golpeado pero, no podía, no quería.

Su omega interior quería complacer a ese alfa aunque con ello tuviera que actuar de esa manera como si fuera animal en celo.

Aunque tan lejos de tal realidad no estaba.

Cuando sintió que el agarre se iba aflojando fue levantándose y sacando lentamente aquel miembro, haciendo que sus dientes rozaran con suavidad la tibia carne y que Viktor dejara salir una hielera de gruñidos de felicidad y satisfacción.

Cuando lo saco, el ruso pudo apreciar aquel hilo delgado de saliva y presemen que unía su pene con la boca del menor quien, con la mano zurda, le estimulaba aún mientras la derecha jugaba con los testiculos.

ー Viktor ーRonroneo suavemente, su diestra tomo aquel grueso pene para comenzar con un vaivén más rápido de arriba hacia abajo y dando leves apretones.

El alfa volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio inferior, sabía que estaba a punto de acabar pero no quería pues ansiaba usar ese semen para llenar el interior del azabache.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーLos ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada divertida del menor quien ahora jugaba con el glandeー ¿No re...sistes.. una mamada?

Tenerle así entre sus piernas y usando ese lenguaje tan obsceno a la hora de hablarle termino por acabar con la poca cordura del alfa quien sin dudarlo más, se lanzó sobre el pobre omega, quien no hacía más que pedir a gritos que le follara, cosa que iba a ser.

Ahora era el menor quien se encontraba con la espalda apoyada sobre el lecho y con un platinado encima suyo. Viktor parecía un demente en querer devorarle la boca con aquellos fogosos besos, donde un delgado hilo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Pero que importaba.

Ambos se acariciaban con gran devoción y Viktor luego devoraba el cuello del más joven quién, exaltado dejaba escapar un grito de júbilo al sentir aquellas manos maestras tomarle fuertemente por las caderas y como los dientes del alfa marcaban sus hombros, clavícula y pecho, dejando varias marquillas cerca de sus pezones que en nueva cuenta habían sufrido succiones del mayor.

Pronto las atenciones fueron descendiendo y comenzó a sentir los dedos ajenos paseándose por encima del muslo derecho para ir ascendiendo hasta su rostro el cual ladeo y ronroneo a gusto.

ー Separa más las piernas ーExigió con voz demandante.

Lentamente fue haciendo espacio a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. Viktor jugaba sucio, usaba la Voz para ponerle a hacer lo que él quisiera y aunque en otra situación hubiera golpeado y echado o llamado a seguridad, debía admitir que le estaba gustado ser sometido por ese hombre.

Al menos solo por esta vez se dejaría guiar por ese instinto, por esa sensación que le quemaba y le hacía actuar como un loco por atención, por placer y más; por cualquier cosa que el otro le pudiera ofrecer ora sentirse así de pleno.

Dio un fuerte respingo en cuando sintió como uno de los dedos ajenos parecía insistente en querer meterse en su entrada la cual se contrajo; su boca dejo salir un gemido muchísimo más fuerte, aunque el contacto no duro mucho porque luego el ruso se tomo el tiempo para irle quitando la prenda intima.

El menor solo podía suspirar quedito al sentir nuevamente los labios del mayor eso y aquellos dientes encajarse sobre su piel, como si con ello buscará distrajeron de ese invasor que poco a poco se iba adueñando de su interior.

¿En que momento el otro había llegado tan lejos? ¿Porque le estaba permitiendo que le tocara a sus anchas? ¡Así no era el!

Y aunque la poca razón que le quedaba le recriminaba tal cosa, había otra parte, una muy poderosa que decía, ¡al diablo y deja que te folle!

ー Me encantas

Le escucho decir antes de dejar otra marca aun lado de su pezón derecho, luego sintió como la lengua húmeda y caliente se paseaba por encima del pezon.

ー Mnn~ Vik... Viktor... espera...

Ahora fue turno del mayor por estremecerse y detener sus acciones por breves segundos. Su alfa interno saltaba como loco tras haber escuchado la voz ahogada del Omega llamarle por su nombre.

Ahora más que nunca no quería esperar. El menor intento levantarse y en eso el ruso aprovecho para abrazarlo mientras seguía succionando de la pequeña bolita como si esperara que algo saliera de esta, Eros echo la cabeza hacía atrás, intentando en el proceso de apartar al alfa pero simplemente no podía. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tapársela y acallar la nueva ola de gemidos.

ー Déjame escucharte ーSus dientes tomaron de manera delicada el pezón para halarlo y mordisquearloー ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ーPregunto demandante tras dejar en paz el pobre pezón, el menor se levanto cuando sintió como el otro sacaba los dedos por lo que no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a los brazos del peliplateado, cayendo ambos; Viktor observaba curioso al pequeño omega quien se mostraba indeciso de si seguir o no, al parecer Yuuri aun conservaba algo de sentido común y pudorー Eres tan hermoso

ー No eres más que un bastardo ーLe gruño mordaz pero el alfa solo termino gruñendo por la excitación que sentía, le gustaba que ese joven se mostrara lujurioso, con una mirada inocente y a la vez toda una fieraー Pero debo admitir... ーDe un solo empujón le tumbo sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de el, sus caderas empezaron a moverse con sensualidad sobre el enorme falo cuyas venas se marcaban por lo ansioso que estaba en querer entrar en la cavidad del Omegaー ...que me gustas mucho...

El ruso solo le sonrío con picardía mientras atraía al menor para continuar con los besos, el pelinegro se sentía morir pues sentía como el mayor le besaba con una pasión tan demandante era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor en la boca.

ー Mmm .. Vik... Viktor... ーSus caderas continuaron con aquel suave movimiendo de atrás hacia adelante o sino en círculos; arqueaba por veces la espalda al sentir leves embestidas por encima de la incomoda ropa que el mayor aun tenía; pero aun así podía sentir como el interior del pelinegro se humedecía más a cada segundoー

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

La habitación se fue llenando de jadeos y fuertes alaridos mientras se entregaba no solo una, sino que varias veces a ese hombre que no dejaba de embestirle con gran fuerza mientras le llenaba el cuerpo con marcas de sus manos o dientes; siendo esa la primera vez donde estaba disfrutando de tener sexo con alguien.

Era tonto pero cierto.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que no se arrepentía de abrirle las piernas a otro hombre, a otro alfa, pues Viktor parecía hacérselo de una manera donde sus acoplaban y luego se fundían, donde terminaban siendo uno solo y donde su omega interior ronroneaba por la atención de un alfa y este le contestaba, le hacía saber que ahí estaba.

Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del ruso quien embestía con mayor fuerza y eso que ya era la cuarta ronda en esa noche ¿Cuándo más aguante podían tener?

ー Yuuri... ーMurmuro quedamente mientras el mayor volvía a terminar en su interior donde le recibió gustoso.

ー ¿Q-que... ? ーSu respiración era errática y su nudo aun continuaba en el menor por lo que se mantuvo en aquella posición, dejando todo su apoyo en un brazo y contemplando los hermosos ojos castaños mientras le robaba algunos besos.

ー Mi nombre es Yuuri... ーContesto una vez que su respiración se hubo acompasado aunque por veces no podía evitar jadear al sentir el hinchado miembro del alfa cosquilleando su interior.

La mirada del hombre encima suyo pareció brillar cuando por fin le fue revelado lo que tanto había exigido saber.

¿En serio era el mismo hombre con quien acababa de tener relaciones?

ー Pues es un hermoso nombre... ーRespondió ronco y echándose sobre la cama con el menor encima y sin llegar a salir del interior de este.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición donde el omega aun soltaba leves gruñidos o ronroneos mientras se dejaba acariciar por el alfa, quien deslizaba sus blancos y largos dedos por aquellas hebras tan oscuras como la noche.

Viktor aun no entendía como se había descontrolado en breves segundos y todo por ese omega que yacía encima suyo, ¡ni tan siquiera su esposa le había puesto así de cachondo!

Aunque no le culpaba.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer la silueta del asiático quien buscaba la manera de separarse del alfa pero este al ser más fuerte, se lo impedía. Poco a poco ambos volvieron a caer en un juego de besos y miradas discretas, olvidándose de la hora y de la situación en la que se habían conocido.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Creo que dejare las notas finales tal cual estaban :'v

Notas finales: Se que me van a decir, "¿DONDE ESTA EL LEMON?" o algo como "¡Queremos verles follar!" pero déjenme decirles que este es solo el comienzo y después de todo el Omegaverse es un mundo muy hermoso a mi parecer. He buscado información sobre ello pero también pienso mezclarlo un poco con mis ideas, así que este juego apenas va comenzando, por eso el titulo se llama "Incentivo" y el siguiente capitulo se titula "Juego de seducción"

Déjenme decirlos que cuando los alfas quieren follar y más si es un lindo omega lo hacen y ya, peor si el omega esta en su celo, ahí cualquier alfa se le tira encima :v PERO... no todos son bestias. Espero que hayan leído la información del Omegaverse que debe en la primera nota (?) en fin.

Una ultima cosa y es que a pesar de que Viktor sea un alfa, no es una bestia folladora tan así que de las dos veces -a lo mucho lol- que lo ha hecho con su esposa :v jamás ha sentido esa adrenalina, ese deseo incontrolable que ha experimentado con Yuuri, un omega que no esta en su celo y eso solo sucede cuando... TUTUTUTUTURURURURURURUUUU

;v


	6. Capitulo 4: Juego de Seducción

**Yume in Wonderland:** Jajajaja hola! Un gusto ver otro comentario tuyo muchísimas gracias :3 y bueno quien sabe en que momento Viktor haga tal cosa :V lajdlajda la cosa se esta poniendo buena.. uhmm y lo siento! perdón por dejarles así pero simplemente no puedo decir más xD

 **Io:** Muchisimas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que vaya bien la cosa y... sep, lo siento ese fue un error que al parecer no había guardado bien la versión que ya había terminado y bueno por descuido publique la vieja pero ya arregle eso :V

 **LsofiaO:** Ohh! gracias! en serio gracias!1 y amm.. bueno en Wattpad ya lo estoy publicando ^^ ahi mi seudo es **Arizt_Knight95**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todas las personas que siguen este fic, les estoy muy agradecía porque lo leen y de paso se toman su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, en serio MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Ver las notificaciones de que me siguen a mi y mi fic es genial pero ver que también han dejado un comentario, JODER! Ahí me recontra emociono y me pongo a leerlo :´v asi que sigan así, sigan dejando comentarios lindos! De paso les invito a que lean mi otro fic de Yuri! on Ice, se llama Legendary Lovers!

No se olviden de comentar!

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Juego de seducción**

 **.**

ー ¿En que piensas? ーPreguntó con tono familiar el más joven mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el cuerpo ajeno, extrañamente se sentía cómodo y le gustaba esa calidez y seguridad que el otro transmitíaー

ー En que eres un adorable cerdito ーRespondió aniñado, Yuuri solo alzo una ceja molesto y le dio un leve golpe en el pechoー ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yuuri rápidamente se levanto para quedar sentado sobre el mayor a quien se dedico a verle molesto por aquel apodo que el ruso había usado contra su persona pues ¿Cómo osaba decirle cerdito, cuando el tenia un cuerpo de ensueño? Viktor solo sonrió más amplio al ver que el chico mostraba un puchero, se miraba tan adorable y pronto sus manos volvieron a tomar las caderas del más joven quien en ningún momento se mostro nervioso.

ー Eso te pasa por decirme cerdito ーLe echo en cara con un tono mordaz mientras intentaba levantarse ya que a este punto el nudo se había deshecho y debía tomarse sus pastillas antes de quedar en estado. Había sido un tonto pues se había dejado llevar por el momento ¡había sido un completo tonto!ー Eh ¿podrías dejarme ir? Gracias~

Viktor se dedico a la divertida escena donde el menor trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero solo acababa creando suaves movimientos que hacían despertar en nueva cuenta su miembro. Su alfa interno volvió a despertar y los gruñidos comenzaron a salir de su boca. Yuuri al escucharle se alerto y trato de manera desesperada de escaparse de las garras del mayor pero en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre la cama y con el de hebras plateadas lamiéndole el cuello.

ー Vik.. tor... ーSentía como su cuerpo se derretía, su espalda se arqueaba al sentir aquella lengua húmeda y caliente recorrer toda la extensión de su cuerpoー "Márcame, márcame, márcame"

Una y otra vez se escuchaba aquella petición silenciosa en su cabeza, era ese pequeño ser que luego de tanto tiempo y de tantas veces que había compartido su lecho con extraños por unos cuantos billetes para comprar su libertad, por primera vez le hacía sentir tan necesitado de ese calor; sus ojos caramelo se fueron llenando de lagrimas al sentir una fuerte estocada. Sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda ancha del alfa quien movía fuertemente su pelvis contra la ajena, era bueno que en ningún momento había sacado su pene. Su miembro volvía a entrar y salir de aquella cavidad que emitía un húmedo chapoteo al estar lleno del lubricante natural y de su semen.

El par de ojos celestes como cielo de verano se enfocaron en los caramelos que dejaban salir cristalinas lagrimas, Yuuri sintió como estas fueron removidas con delicadezas por los dedos del ruso quien seguía moviéndose con aquella pasión desbordante y si bien lo hacía con una rudeza esta parecía ser como si el alfa deseara devorarlo ¿y como podía pensar eso? fácil, podía sentirlo en los besos donde Viktor usaba sus dientes para dejarle mordidas, como si quisiera marcarlo más no lastimarle o como aquellas manos esculpían su cuerpo, creando leves escalofríos que le recorrían desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies.

ー Bas... basta.. ーSe sentía sofocado, todo su cuerpo ardía y quería separarle ya que un pensamiento doloroso llego a su mente haciéndolo salir de esa burbuja de bellos colores pasteles, el simplemente era un acompañante, alguien que recibía dinero para calentar a los alfasー Viktor...

Su voz pareció irse cortando por los sollozos que se iban haciendo fuertes, ¿¡porque ese hombre le hacía sentir de esa manera!? Viktor ignoro los ruegos pero no porque no le importaran, al contrario, sentía como algo en su interior se quebraba al escuchar los sollozos y ver como esas perlas saladas salían de esos ojos color caramelo. Fue rápido al cambiar de posición y dejar al menor boca abajo y con las caderas alzadas.

ー Moy porosenok ーLe gruño al oído en su lengua madre, Yuuri reprimió un gemido cuando sintió los dientes del ruso jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y luego ir bajando por su cuello dando leves mordidasー

Pronto se dejo escuchar un gemido muchísimo más agudo, Viktor le había mordido en una zona muy sensible pero no tanto como para clasificarlo como una "marca" más podría decirse que esta había sido muy cerca de ese punto. Ambos se sentía tan descontrolados y más con Viktor olfateando el cuello del pelinegro quien dejaba salir un dulce aroma, le encantaba, le volvía loco y le incitaba a probar más. Con una de sus manos tomo en nueva cuenta su miembro y lo fue guiando por el conducto anillado que al encontrar en contacto con el glande ajeno, se fue expandiendo.

Yuuri dejo salir gemidos más agudos acompañados con varios ronroneos mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente en círculos. El par de blancas y grandes manos acariciaban desde las nalgas y caderas hasta los costados donde tomo con suavidad al menor. Yuuri arqueo más la espalda y el mismo fue buscando contacto con el miembro del ruso, solo podía sentir el glande de este ¿Dónde esta lo demás?

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto una voz cantarina sobre su oído haciendo que el menor volteara a verle con vergüenzaー ¿Acaso quieres esto? ーEl contrario iba a quejarse pero pronto sintió como volvía a ser llenado con aquel grueso pene. Su trasero se pego contra el contrario hasta sentir como los testículos de este chocaban con sus nalgas, podía sentirse completo, le gustaba esa cercaníaー Eres tan...

La frase quedo incompleta por el ruso pero recibió una digna respuesta para sus oídos, eran los gemidos de Yuuri cada que su próstata era golpeada con fuerza. La cama volvía a traquear y las sabanas se seguían manchando con los fluidos corporales de ambos. En aquella posición verdaderamente parecían dos animales copulando, la idea le encendió más y continuo embistiendo al menor mientras sus manos viajaban de los costados al pecho del menor.

ー ¡N.. no! ーGrito en un hilo de voz mientras buscaba detenerle pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dedos largos y blancos del ruso estaban jugando a torturar al par de pezones del japonés. Los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano apretaban y jalaban esos botoncitos de carneー

El juego de apretar y halar duro por un largo rato para luego seguir con las embestidas rápidas y certeras donde se acoplaban a la perfección. Los roncos gemidos con los suaves ronroneos de ambos llenaban la habitación, añadiéndole ese fuerte aroma de las feromonas que ambos estaban despidiendo; ambos ignorando aquella mirada tan profunda que tenían a la hora de estarse entregando, era como si buscaran impregnarse del aroma ajeno.

Recordando el momento justo en que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse para desafiarse en un beso de entera pasión, donde sus lenguas danzaban en buscar de más contacto y dejarse embriagar por la ambrosía del otro pero olvidar como es que cedieron a los brazos de Morfeo quien les arropo y dejo en los brazos del otro.

 **(*)**

Horas más tarde sus parpados se fueron abriendo con pesadez por culpa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas. Se dio la vuelta y se introdujo más entre las sabanas para seguir durmiendo, sinceramente no entendía como el sol se podía meter si hasta había cambiado las cortinas por unas más oscuras y gruesas. Tras su retaría siguió moviéndose en la cama hasta buscar una posición cómoda y seguir durmiendo pero, fue ahí cuando noto la ausencia de ese calor.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en su habitación, no había ningún rastro de Viktor. Sonrió como tonto ¿Qué hacía el buscando a su cliente? eso era lo malo de ser un omega, que justo cuando recibían esa clase de trato de algún alfa, rápidamente se iban sientiendo especiales y creando un mundo de ilusiones.

Bufando se desarropo y se sento sobre el colchón dejando sus pies sobre el frio suelo que instantáneamente le recorrio todo el cuerpo y le hizo vibrar, volvió a maldecir su suerte por segunda vez. Se levanto y decidió ordenar el lugar que había preparado para un simple baile y que termino en otra cosa aunque en si era parte de su trabajo pero le gustaba hacerlo todo en su debido orden. Puso la silla en su lugar y fue recogiendo su traje o al menos lo que había quedado de este, volvió a maldecir y todo empeoro cuando sintió algo viscoso irse deslizando entre sus piernas, tuvo que reprimir un grito al sentir la enorme cantidad de semen que se le estaba escapando. Por alguna extraña razón sintió sus piernas flaquear y tuvo que buscar apoco en algo para no irse de un solo.

No era el dolor por tremenda noche que había tenido sino que era algo más, algo que no sabía de que manera describir, trago grueso. Lentamente o más bien arrastrándose hasta alcanzar la cama busco apoyo en esta para volver a sentarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza y en su garganta se quedaban atorados los dulces ronroneos de felicidad.

ー No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ーSe reprendía una y otra vez por su estúpido comportamiento más no podía evitarlo, al acariciarse así mismo para aliviar el pesar podía sentir por breves instantes las grandes más del ruso y aun recordaba la voz de este susurrarle suavemente al oídoー El es solo un cliente, el es solo un cliente, el es... ーSe repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase ¿Por qué justo ahora venía a sentirse de esa manera? tiempo atrás si, entendía que cuando era más joven e inexperto muchas veces creyó en las palabras falsas de otros hombres pero era porque seguía siendo un cachorro pero ahora ya era maduro como para caer en esas artimañasー

 _Yuuri..._

Y entonces volvió a escucharle, aquella voz se había quedado atorada en su cabeza. Estaba exhausto por lo que se volvió a acostar en la cama, no tenía de que preocuparse ya que en el día tenían libre para descansar y recuperar las fuerzas antes de que las luces del local se fueran encendiendo para comenzar con el espectáculo. Se quedo acostado de lado y cubriendo un poco su desnudez mientras sus ojos caramelo se enfocaban en algún punto inexistente. No fue hasta rato después que se acordó de tomarse una pastilla para no quedar en estado, por lo que solo tanteo la mesa de noche para buscar el pequeño bote aunque, debajo de estas había una pequeña nota.

ー Que extraño ーCurioso tomo el bote primero para sacar una pastilla y colocarla sobre la lengua antes de darle un trago a la botella de agua que mantenía en la misma mesa al lado de la lámpara de noche; siempre estaba bien preparadoー

Luego de tragarse la pastilla dejo la botella tapada aun lado y retomo su atención al trozo de papel, que el recordase no había dejado ninguna nota ¿o si? quizá había sido algún recordatorio para comprar más supresores o pastillas anticonceptivas, no lo recordaba.

 _Privet Yuuri,_

 _moy porosenok, espero no haberme sobrepasado contigo pero simplemente no pude contenerme a tu belleza 3 Ver tus ojos tal cual ámbar derretido o ese tierno sonrojo en tus suaves mejillas, créeme que aun tiemblo luego de todos esos encuentros en una noche tan corta como esta._

Todo su cuerpo volvió a temblar y sus mejillas se incendiaron por las palabras con tanto tacto y dulzura que provocaban a su corazón hacer cosas locas. Quiso dejar el papel aun lado pero había notado que tenía más escrito, indeciso por no saber que hacer lo dejo aun lado y se levanto para ordenar su habitación. Les quito las fundas a las almohadas y las hizo bola junto con el cobertor de la cama, pero ni así se lograba concentrar ya que cada tanto miraba la nota que aun seguía sobre la mesa de noche en espera de terminar ser leída.

ー Hm.. ーMordió su labio inferior como gesto de nerviosísimo. Su pie derecho se refregaba con el izquierdo y su mirada viajaba del papel hacia algún punto en la paredー De seguro empezó diciendo cosas lindas para acabar con algo obsceno ーSe dijo así mismo mientras tomaba valor y se acercaba a la mesa para tomar el papel y acabar con esa torturaー

En cuanto su mirada se enfoco en las letras sus ojos volvieron a leer las primeras líneas, enamorándose de la bella caligrafía de ese hombre. Cada palabra que volvía a releer hacia que su corazón latiese fuertemente como nunca, su omega ronroneaba de felicidad ante las palabras dulces, como imaginándose que el otro aun seguía ahí y se las susurraba al oído.

 _Yuuri..._

Inesperadamente vio su nombre escrito bellamente, ahora si se sentía morir y no entendía el porque ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

 _Mi hermoso y sexy Eros.._

Nuevamente sintió como sus mejillas volvían a arder ¿porque? Fácilmente porque toda la noche el otro se la había pasado diciéndole esas cosas.

 _Tuve que irme con urgencia, aunque admito que hubiera preferido verte despertar en mis brazos y tener una pequeña charla contigo krasivyy kotenok_.

¿Krasivyy kotenok? ¿Que significaba eso? Rápidamente busco su celular el cual estaba en algún lugar de su habitación. Luego de encontrarlo busco el significado de esas dos palabras.

ー ¿Hermoso gatito? ーSu omega salto de alegría ante los apodos lindos que recibía aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño por la atención de aquel alfa con quién apenas había competido una noche. No pudo evitarlo, mientras leía lo restante de la nota le daba vueltas al asunto y de imaginaba muchísimas cosasー

Dobló la nota y la dejo guardada en una caja negra que mantenía debajo de su cama, ahí era donde guardaba sus cosas más preciadas; pocas pero a final de cuenta eran muy especiales para el.

En lo restante del día lo dedico a tomarse una larga ducha y sacarse esa gran abundancia que el ruso había dejado en su interior. Aunque tal trabajo se le había dificultado un poco, más cuando comprobó que su cuerpo aun conservaba parte de aquella esencia de alfa. El aroma de Viktor simplemente no podía desaparecer de su cuerpo, seguía impregnado en todo su ser.

ー Hmm.. ーLuego de haber ordenado, limpiado y cambiado las fundas de su cama se quedo acostada sobre esta y con la mirada en el techo mientras su mente aun repasaba todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Quería saber más de ese hombre, de Viktorー ¿Lo volveré a ver?

Pregunto hacía la nada y al no obtener una respuesta se abofeteo mentalmente por estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, el simplemente era un.. bueno.. era eso y ya. La amargura volvió a su boca y su mirada se entristeció al recordar cual era su puesto. Negó y se levanto para ir a buscar algo para desayunar aunque al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hermoso chico de cabellera rubia, ojos tal cual las esmeraldas y piel lechosa.

ー Yo... traje.. traje el desayuno.. ーLa mirada caramelo de Yuuri viajo hasta la bandeja con el desayuno para dos que el chico cargabaー

ー Gracias Yurio ーEl menor alzo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado cuando el pelinegro le hablaba con aquel tono tan suave y más con esas caricias; el sentir los dedos del mayor pasearse por sus cabellos le hacía sentir tan queridoー

Yuuri se hizo aun lado para que el jovencito en pijama de tigre entrara a la habitación y fuera hasta la enorme cama donde dejo la bandeja de madera con el típico desayuno en el. Mientras Yuuri le imitó; su mirada se deleito con el buen desayuno que el menor había preparado, se sentía tan orgulloso de que el chico aprendiera ya que más antes era un desastre en la cocina, al menos ahora ya sabía como cocinar y defenderse en caso de que el no pudiera hacerle alimento alguno.

Ambos agradecieron y empezaron a comer en silencio que a los minutos fue roto por las preguntas tímidas de aquel gatito arisco y que eran contestadas con total calma por el pelinegro quien, felicitaba a rubio por haber mejorado. Yurio soltaba ronroneos, su omega saltaba en alegría por los halagos a esa imagen de madre que el mayor representaba para el.

ー Yuuri... ーLuego de haber desayunado dejaron los platos sobre la bandeja que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, ambos chicos descansaban sobre la cama. Yuuri estaba sentado contra el espaldar de esta y las piernas extendidas mientras Yurio descasan su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro quien le acariciaba la cabezaー Anoche.. tu.. bueno.. ¿con cuantos?

ー ¿Con cuantos? ーPregunto sin entender la pregunta, el menor solo se encogió más por la vergüenza que le recorria de los pies a la cabezaー Oh, solo fue con uno ーContesto luego de haber caído en cuenta, Yurio entonces se levanto para mirar con sorpresa al mayorー

ー ¿Solo con uno? ーPregunto sin poder creerse la cosaー ¿Acaso pidió el trato Golden o que? ーYuuri solo asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza, dejando al rubio con la mirada desorbitada. En si el menor no se lo podía creer pues la única manera de que alguno de ellos solo pasara la noche con una sola persona, significaba que esta había escogido el trato Golden, lo cual sacaba un gran monto de dinero más la propina para ellos, cosa que venía siendo un extraー Ese tipo debe ser asquerosamente rico

ー Lo es ーRio el mayor quien luego le hizo un ademán al niño para que volviera a acostarse sobre sus piernas, Yurio no puso resistencia y volvió al cariño de su.. amigo, sumiéndose poco a poco al mundo de los sueñosー

Los dedos del japonés iban y venían de un lado hacia a otro, acariciando las hebras doradas o aquel rostro angelical del menor quien poco a poco se iba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Verle así de indefenso solo le hacía esforzarse más para conseguir el dinero que compraría la libertad de ambos y hacerlo antes de que Yurio cumpliera los dieciséis, ya que a esa edad el pequeño ruso podía ser tirado a la suerte de algún miserable alfa que le arrebataría su pureza.

De solo recordar que eso mismo había sucedido con el le hizo enfurecer, no quería que Yurio pasara por lo mismo, ¡No quería verle ilusionado por algún maldito! Trato de contener las lagrimas pues no quería despertar a ese gatito huraño que ahora dormida tranquilamente. El trabajo de Yurio consistía en ser solo un acompañante y a lo mucho bailar para algún maldito, pero de pasar a algún contacto intimo estaba estrictamente prohibido.

ー Muy pronto saldremos de aquí ーLe dijo al bello durmiente quien solo ronroneo y se movió suavemente para conseguir más acercamiento con la única figura materna que tenía en ese lugar, Yuuri en si también sentía ese lazo con el pequeño, después de todo había sido el quien le había cuidado desde que era muy pequeñoー

A pesar de que Yurio seguía dormido aun así sus dedos seguían acariciándole con mucho amor, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en Viktor. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensarle, su yo interior se negaba a olvidar a ese alfa que le hizo sentir tanta calidez en una sola noche.

 **(*)**

Por otro un hombre de cabellera plateada caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de su empresa. Todo el mundo se quedaba fascinado al ver a su jefe con un aura distinta y si bien este siempre les saludaba con una sonrisa, ahora parecía distinto, como si en verdad estuviera feliz y no les sonriera solo para no parecer maleducado.

ー ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? ーPregunto un moreno de ojos azul oscuro, Viktor solo volteo a ver al susodicho que se encontraba acosando a un pobre mensajero, lo más probable es que fuera algún omegaー

ー ¿Acaso no sonrió siempre? ーLe respondió con otra pregunta, Leroy solo rodó los ojos divertidoー ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

ー ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un buen amigo? ーPreguntó mientras se hacía el ofendido pero Nikiforov solo siguió su camino hasta su oficina, siendo seguido por Leroy quien reíaー Ok esa ni yo me la creo ーViktor se detuvo y le vio con cara de eso es más que obvioー Aunque estoy muy intrigado

ー ¿Intrigado? ¿Con que? ーSiguió caminando hasta su oficina la cual estaba a pocos pasos, abrió la puerta y entro, siendo seguido por el canadiense quien cerro la puerta tras de si, no sin antes dejarla bien asegurada para que nadie les interrumpieraー

ー Con Eros ーFue directo al grano. Viktor se giro sobre sus talones y se sentó ligeramente sobre su escritorio mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pechoー

ー ¿Con Eros? ーTrato de hacerse el desentendido pero Leroy pudo notar ese ligero brillo en la mirada del ruso, había sido algo fugaz pero por primera vez había notado como los zafiros del mayor brillabanー

ー Vamos Viktor, nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes ーEmpezó a caminar hasta la pequeña cava donde el mayor guardaba su pequeña reserva de Whisky, Ron y Vodka que usualmente usaba para compartir con sus mejores clientes o en este caso para ser robados por el canadienseー

El mayor no dijo nada y se levanto para irse a sentar a su silla y encender su laptop ante la atenta mirada de Leroy, quien busco tomar asiento frente al ruso en espera de alguna respuesta. Los minutos fueron pasando y ya llevaba su sexta copa de Ron más Viktor parecía entretenido revisando su trabajo o jugando Solitario.

ー ¿Estas viendo porno? ーPregunto como si nada, las mejillas del ruso se tornaron de un leve carmesí al ver como Leroy había soltado tremenda cosa como si nada. El canadiense mientras observaba su vaso a medio terminar como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante en todo el mundo, aunque luego levanto leve la mirada para sonreírle con suavidad, aquello solo le provoco escalofríos al rusoー

ー Insisto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ーLuego de haber recobrado la compostura volvió a terminar su trabajo, aunque a decir verdad no tenía casi nada por hacer solo revisar y firmar algunos papeles y luego tendría el día libre a menos que algo saliera de improvistoー

ー Ya te lo dije, quiero saber que paso con Eros ーLos labios del ruso formaron una sola línea y sus ojos no se despegaban de los ajenos; a veces -todo el tiempo- Leroy podía ser un poco -demasiado- insistente y molestoー Porque créeme que no me tragare el cuento de que se pusieron a platicar del clima, no cuando te cargas esa marca en el cuello ーViktor dio un ligero brinco sobre su silla e instintivamente se llevo la mano a donde el otro le señalabaー Eso y que tu queridísima esposa, estuvo molestándome a mi y a Chris toda la maldita noche. Ya en serio, ¿Cómo la soportas?

ー Créeme que ni yo tampoco lo se ーSe sincero al recordar los cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular, e inclusive ese sermón y pelea que se tuvo que tragar cuando llego a eso de las siete de la mañana a su hogar solo para tomar una ducha y arreglarse para el trabajoー

ー Como sea, no vine aquí para hablar de la histérica de tu mujer ーMovió en círculos su dedo índice derecho al lado de su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de loca a la mujer del rusoー Vine aquí porque quiero detalles. Quiero detalles de todo lo que paso y espero que sean detalles sucios

ー Pues quédate sentado esperando por ellos ーNuevamente trato de concentrarse en su portátil, fingiendo que estaba tratando de resolver algún problema aunque en realidad solo miraba con atención el fondo de la pantallaー

ー Tch, no puedo creer que así me pagues ーEmpezó a dramatizar pero Viktor le siguió ignorando por lo que JJ trato de exagerar aun más su actuación, agregándole hasta un tono lastimero a su voz y lagrimas falsas pero Viktor seguía sin inmutarse y ahora miraba su celular, como si estuviera leyendo algún mensaje importante aunque solo se mantenía observando el fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Yuuri, una que le había tomado mientras le realizaba un oralー ¿Me estas prestando atención?

ー Hmm, ¿aun sigues aquí? ーEl ruso casi pudo jurar que al canadiense se le fueron marcando las venas en las sienes pero quizá solo era producto de su imaginación por no haber dormido bien aunque eso no le impidió seguir viendo su hermosa galería con imágenes de Yuuri. Sus labios se alzaron en pos de una bella sonrisa cuando llego a la ultima foto, era una donde el japonés se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en sus brazosー

JJ decidió no decir nada más aunque en su cabeza ya maquinaban cientos de cosas que más adelante se encargaría de descubrir. Se levanto en silencio y del bolsillo de su chaqueta algo que dejo sobre el escritorio del ruso.

ー Bueno creo que es hora de que el rey se vaya ーHabía alzado su voz para que el otro le escuchase y hasta se sorprendió al solo ver la cabeza del canadiense asomándose por la puertaー Te he dejado un presente en el escritorio, disfrútalo ーSin más que decir termino de salir y cerro la puerta. El ruso guardo su celular y tomo el sobre que el otro había dejado. Era de color negro tenía su nombre grabado en letras cursivas y doradasー

Aquello no le daba muy buena espina ya que se trataba del canadiense pero aun así se arriesgo a abrirlo para ver el contenido; se encontró con una carta escrita en bella caligrafía. Más que todo el contenido trataba sobre la bienvenida que le daban al club privado y que disfrutara de su membresía, además de que la dichosa tarjeta de acceso venía en el mismo sobre.

ー ¿Qué cosa? ーDejo el sobre aun lado y saco la mencionada tarjeta que tenía un post-note. Sus labios mostraron una mueca al quitar la notita y reconocer la letra de JJー

 _ **"Disfrútalo,**_

 _ **mira que la saque usando**_

 _ **tu tarjeta de crédito."**_

ー Ese maldito ーExhalo con fuerza y tiro la notita al pequeño basurero que tenía al lado, luego tomo la tarjeta para inspeccionarla bien mientras pensaba en como haría pagar al otro por haber hurtado su tarjeta y usarla sin su consentimientoー Aunque pensándolo bien...

Sus dedos se paseaban suavemente por el frio plástico mientras su mente iba viajando al joven de mirada caramelo. Sus labios volvieron a mostrar aquella sonrisa soñadora mientras que su alfa interior le pedía a gritos volver a estrechar en sus brazos el bello cuerpo de ese omega. Su boca comenzó a secarse al recordar todos y cada uno de esos encuentros.

Pronto el gran Nikiforov se vio diciéndole a su secretaria que no se quería ver interrumpido por nada del mundo, la chica ni tuvo tiempo para informarle algo porque su jefe soltó un gruñido como advertencia, ¿acaso estaba enfermo? prefirió no indagar y volver a su trabajo, aunque en la oficina el mayor se encontraba calmando sus ansias con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su celular y miraba las fotos y uno que otro video que le había tomado al asiático.

 **(*)**

Al pasar las horas el cielo se fue cubriendo en matices rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos. Por la carretera un lujoso auto negro iba apresurado hacia su destino, el conductor iba con tiempo de sobra y que mejor para así conseguir la mesa más cercana hacía la tarima. En el asiento de copiloto descansaba el antifaz que había usado anoche y que esperaba no tener que usar por tanto tiempo en esta.

Por otro lado en aquel hotel/club/bar o lo que fuera, los trabajadores se iban preparando para otra noche de trabajo. Las mesas ahora estaban cubiertas por manteles color vino, las luces de neón que alumbraban ligeramente los pasillos habían cambiado a otros. Los barman practicaban trucos nuevos que hacían al preparar y servir las bebidas.

Poco a poco los clientes fueron llegando y entre ellos resaltaba un hombre alto de cabellera plateada, el dueño del local se encontraba en el bar tomando algo de vino cuando le vio y reconoció al instante.

ー Es bueno verle de nuevo ーFue lo primero que dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba con una copa de vino en cada mano, Viktor acepto la que el tipo le ofrecía mientras le conducía a una de las mesas de enfrenteー ¿Y bien?

ー Quede más que satisfecho ーFue su corta respuesta ya que la breve pregunta había sido más que obviaー Aunque...

ー ¿Sucedió algo malo? ーEl ruso negó y le dio un leve sorbo a su bebida. Pronto la música se hizo sonar, era suave pero muy sensual y de entre el telón fue apareciendo un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados. Su rostro angelical atrajo las miradas y silbidos de otros alfas más no la de Viktor quien seguía pensando en su hermoso Erosー

ー Aunque creo que me gustaría pasar otra noche más con el ーEl hombre soltó una risotada, Eros en si era una hermosa mina de oroー

ー Con gusto ーEl tipo le dio un largo trago a su bebida hasta acabarselo, mientras Viktor prefería ir con calma y disfrutar del espectáculo de la nocheー

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los distintos bailarines omegas que tenían pero ninguno de ellos se asemejaba a la belleza de su hermoso Eros. No fue hasta ya la medianoche que la estrella se hizo presente y justo como la noche anterior, los demás alfas se volvieron locos al verle contonear sus caderas por cada paso que daba para lucir unas ropas simples pero provocativas.

Iba descalzo y con un par de medias negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, su ropa interior negra que a penas se dejaba ver por la camisa blanca que rozaba con las medias. Un hombre del publico fue capaz de reconocer aquella prenda y que no había sido capaz de llevarse por culpa de lo apresurado que iba a su casa y alistarse para un nuevo día de trabajo.

 **.**

 **Crazy in Love**

 **.**

Viktor sintió como algo en su interior dio un vuelco al reconocer la canción, ¡era la misma que Yuuri había bailado para el! Bueno más bien la que iba a bailarle pero por culpa de sus instintos que le dominaron pues no termino de verle.

Mientras todos se empezaban a comer con la mirada al pelinegro este se encontraba enfocado en terminar su numero. Su mirada viajaba de mesa en mesa, parecía estar buscando algo y justo cuando creyó que no le encontraría, vio como uno de los clientes resaltaba. Su mirada brillo al notar los zafiros de aquel hombre de hebras plateadas y gracias a él sus pasos fueron cambiando.

Sus manos empezaron a pasearse por su silueta era como si se abrazara así mismo mientras su mirada encandilada se encontraba prendada en la de aquel alfa. Viktor trago grueso al ver como Eros se lamia los labios y luego los mordisqueaba con lentitud. La bulla ceso, parecían hechizados a ese espectáculo, ¡raras veces Eros les regalaba tremenda vista! Muchos alfas empezaron a soltar feromonas por lo excitados que estaban.

Yuuri paso su diestra suavemente por su frente hasta llegar a su cabello y revolverlos. Luego fue bajándola por el lado izquierdo de su rostro hasta tocar su labio inferior, mientras que la derecha la ocupaba para acariciarse el pecho e ir descendiendo con lentitud hasta su muslo y dejarla en medio de ambos; sus caderas se movían en un suave contoneo.

Sus labios color sakura mostraron una sonrisa coqueta, el chico se estaba divirtiendo con las miradas de aquellos asquerosos tipos que de seguro pensaban que ese baile iba dirigido hacía ellos.

 _ー Pobres ilusos..._ ーPensó. Con sonrisa coqueta y mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo siguió moviéndose delicadamente, era como un gato sigiloso. Les dio la espalda, tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas y ambas manos alzadas hacía su cabeza donde revolvía sus cabellos. Sus caderas se movían en círculos para que vieran ese traseroー

Eros se fue inclinando hacia el frente para que su trasero quedara más expuesto ya que la camisa se iba alzando y dejaba ver aquel ceñido interior. A pocos segundos de que la canción acabara se giro para encarar a su publico; todos se encontraban de pie, sobre todo un hombre de hebras plateadas quien era el que más fuerte aplaudía.

ー _Spasibo ー_ Murmuro coqueto para luego lanzar un beso único y exclusivamente al ruso, luego se giro para salir del escenarioー

Viktor no se quedo más ahí e ignorando las malas miradas y comentarios de los demás alfas, se fue a buscar al pelinegro, después de todo ya le habían hecho un cargo a su tarjeta y que mejor que aprovechar lo más pronto posible.

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto el pelinegro iba con el corazón a mil luego de haber bailado frente a ese alfa. Le había dedicado no solo su baile sino que todas sus miradas, sonrisas y hasta ese beso, ¡era la primera vez que lanzaba un beso exclusivo! Y todo porque una parte de su omega se había descontrolado cuando vio la mirada celeste del ruso.

Con el rostro ardiéndole apresuro el paso para ir a su habitación y cambiarse ya que nuevamente debía regresar al escenario para que la selección se llevara a cabo aunque era algo que no quería hacer y solo se quedo ahí contemplando el pomo de la puerta que apenas había girado para abrirla un poco.

ー ¿Sucede algo? ーSu cuerpo dio un fuerte respingo cuando escucho la voz de aquel hombre, Viktor se encontraba a mitad del pasilloー

ー ¿Q-que.. que haces aquí? ーSu voz había sonado nerviosa y el mayor lo noto por lo que acorto aun más la distancia hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta de la habitación del niponー

ー Tan solo vine en busca de un hermoso konekot ーSus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, eran como dos piezas que se acoplaban a la perfecciónー

ー Viktor.. ーEl otro solo respondió con un " _Hmm_ " mientras se pegaba más al menor, su izquierda ya se encontraba acariciando la cadera del más joven para luego meterse por debajo de la camisa que le quedaba grande e ir acariciando el costadoー Aah~

El ruso se fue acercando más hasta rozar sus labios con los del más bajo quien soltó un quejido cuando sintió la fría mano del ruso hacer contacto con su piel. Sus labios se rozaban más no llegaban a besarse, era como si ambos trataran de contenerse lo más que pudieran aunque poco a poco cedían a pequeños roces de labios o narices.

ー _Yuuri.. ー_ Su cuerpo temblo ante el llamado del alfa, nuevamente estaba usando esa voz para provocarlo pero esta vez decidio no caer tan fácilmente por lo que puso resistencia, al contrario, esta vez decidió seguir el mismo juego uno donde sedujera al mayorー

ー ¿Tanto me extrañaste? ーNuevamente la seguridad había vuelto a su voz así como la valentía de abrazarse al cuello del alfa quien sostuvo al omega por la cinturaー

ー ¿Acaso debo contestar a esa pregunta? ーSu nariz se refregaba en el cuello del pelinegro, llenando así sus fosas nasales con aquel dulce aroma, Yuuri al sentirle solo se encogió pues el otro le estaba causando cosquillasー Veo que eres muy sensible aquí..

ー Y tu estás muy sensible acá~ ーContraataco divertido mientras llevaba su mano derecha al bulto que se había formado en el pantalón del ruso quien solo sonrió y le tomo por las caderas para alzarleー

ー ¿Entonces porque no hacemos algo al respecto? ーAmbos habían empezado con un juego de miradas, uno que iba acompañado de besos y gruñidos o ronroneos que sus seres internos pedían a gritos salirー

ー Tengo cosas que hacer... ーA pesar de lo que decía sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas del rubio y sus manos tomaron el rostro ajeno para liberarle de aquel antifazー

ー Eso ya lo se ーEl ruso dio un leve golpe a la puerta para abrirla y entrar con el menor a quien ahora se comía a besosー

Una vez dentro le acorralo contra la puerta para empezar a devorarse como las bestias que eran. Yuuri dejo salir fuertes gemidos al sentir los dientes del alfa marcarle los hombros o parte del cuello pero siempre evadiendo la zona dedicada a _la Marca, d_ e en adelante le dejaba hacer todo lo que el otro quisiese.

ー Viktor.. ーSus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, ya no se podía resistir a las succiones que su pezón estaba sufriendo o como el gemelo de este sufría por los pellizcosー

Los minutos fueron pasando y la música de fondo del establecimiento les ayudo a crear atmosfera, una donde el sudor fue cubriendo ambos cuerpos, uno que yacía contra la pared mientras que el otro se enfocaba en sostenerle y embestirle contra esta. Ya no habían miradas tímidas, ahora ambos dejaban salir todos esos deseos reprimidos.

Se miraban con lujuria, pedían a gritos por más ya fuera contra la pared o sobre la cómoda cama. Yuuri no podía razonar, era como dejarse poseer por una fuerza que le hacía delirar y quemarse en las llamas del infierno. Sus uñas rasgaban las sabanas pero no importaba, mucho menos cambiar a tantas posiciones o volver a ser llenado con la cálida esencia del ruso mientras le susurraba palabras al oído en su lengua natal.

 _._

 _Moy... moy... moy konekot..._

.

Repetía una y otra vez, como esperando que las palabras se grabasen a fuego vivo en la mente del más joven quien respondía _Si_ a todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir aquel trozo de carne entrar a lo más profundo de su ser hasta golpear su próstata; sus piernas se sentían flaquear pero por ello el ruso las tomaba mientras metía y sacaba su pene, aunque pronto la tarea se le hizo difícil pues este comenzaba a hincharse para crear otro nudo.

ー Yuuri.. ーEsta vez quería sacarlo y no anudar en el pero el menor fue más rápido y utilizando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, afirmo más el agarre de sus piernas con las caderas del rusoー

ー Ni se te ocurra sacarlo ーSus palabras habían sonado como amenaza mientras sorprendía al mayor con un fuerte apretón en su peneー Lo quiero todo... ーSu mirada café estaba oscura por el deseo, ansiaba sentir el nudo del alfa en su interiorー _Quiero que anudes en mi... alfa... hazlo ya..._

ー No... no hagas eso... ーAhora era el mayor quien le estaba advirtiendo pero Yuuri ignoro la voz del mayor y continuo apretando el pene del otro en su interiorー Agh... Yuuri...

ー _Alfa..._ ーInsistía en utilizar ese llamado pero no podía, todo su ser anhelaba con locura el nudo del mayorー _Quiero que anudes en mi..._ ーSus delgados brazos se alzaron para rodearle por el cuello y atraerlo más a su cuerpo, quedando con ambos pechos pegados y con su miembro erecto y atrapado en ambos vientresー

Lo que esa noche paso fue simplemente el comienzo de muchas otras que se fueron haciendo semanas donde el ruso se dedicaba a terminar rápido con su trabajo para ser el único en acaparar la atención de Yuuri mientras que el japonés, el dedicaba sus bailes al ruso quien se degustaba, era como un entrée que le ayudaba a prepararse para el platillo fuerte.

La lista de clientes malhumorados por no tener a Eros era larga pero al jefe del local no le importaba ya que Viktor era el único que se costeaba el trato Golden y que de paso dejaba una buena cantidad de propina para el chico, así que porque perder a su mejor cliente por unos cuantos que ni aunque juntaran su dinero podrían costearse una noche con Eros.

Pero Viktor no solo pagaba para pasar noches de pasión con Eros, también compraba cosas caras que le obsequiaba a su amante, porque si esa era la palabra correcta que ambos usaban en esa relación que tenían. Desde abrigos, hasta zapatos o ropa de marca, inclusive lociones o chocolates, ramos de flores o cualquier cosa que su konekot pidiera.

Todo pedido consciente o inconsciente que saliera de esos deliciosos labios, Viktor se lo concedía a la siguiente noche; aunque eso no era nada ya que lo que gastaba en su kobuta-chan, lo recuperaba el doble o triple en pocos días.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Dios ya ni se que es lo que escribo x.x pero sinceramente la inspiración me ataco de esta manera :´v en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo que por suerte me salió más largo! Bueno ya no digo más tan solo espero que me dejen comentarios XDD ¡HAGANLO! y de paso les invito a que lean Legendary Lovers que también es un Viktuuri!

 **.**


	7. Capitulo 5: Deseo

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno este capitulo es algo corto pero no lo pude resistir, es que me pongo bien cursi y ni idea del porque, pero aun asi ... :'v disfrútenlo! Aunque... aquí no puedo poner imágenes o no se como 7-7 mejor lean este capitulo en wattpad XD me pueden encontrar como **Arizt_Knight95** y les pido esto porque en este capitulo coloque unas imágenes de acuerdo a como va y de paso una canción que se debe de escuchar las veces necesarias hasta llegar al final aunque sino se puede les dejo al menos el nombre de la canción. Es de... **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Kujikesou ni Naru Watashi wo Sasaete**

Gracias por comentar!

Son las mejores!

 **.**

 **C** **apitulo 5**

 **Deseo**

 **.**

Eran a eso de las tres de la mañana y dos personas aun se encontraban despiertas. El más pequeño yacía sobre los brazos del más alto quien se dedicaba a llenarle el cuerpo de caricias y besos en el hombro, causándole cosquillas al de hebras negras como la noche, la mirada de este se elevo para ver aquel par de ojos color cielo, los cuales brillaban como los suyos aunque no tenía cuenta de ello.

Ese día no había sido como cualquier otro ya que ambos se habían "escapado" del local o más que todo Viktor había tenido la desfachatez de secuestrarle luego del baile. Ambos parecían un par de jovenzuelos escapándose para ir a quien sabe donde y tener su encuentro amoroso. A veces no entendía como un hombre de veintisiete años podía llegar a ser tan infantil, es más, creía eso imposible pero ahora helo ahí con ese ruso que no dejaba de hacerle tantas cosas.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーPregunto el mayor con tono divertido, el de ojos rasgados reprimió una sonrisa antes de tomarle por las mejillas y robarle un par de besos que solo causo que el alfa soltara un gruñido pues aun seguían conectados por el nudoー Yurrii...

ー Adoro cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa forma~ ーSe adelantó a decirle mientras volvía a acomodarse encima de este y tomando por sorpresa al ruso quien solo tomo al menor por las caderasー Viktor~

Nuevamente estaba usando ese tono, era ese mismo que los omegas utilizaban para llamar la atención del alfa y bueno, aunque el japonés no la usara aun asi terminaría cayendo rendido a los pies de este.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーSus dedos apartaron un par de mechones que caían sobre el ojo derecho del menor, este resoplo y comenzó a moverse lentamente de atrás hacía adelanteー ¿Aun sigues molesto por que vinimos aqui?

Esa noche había sido distinta a otras, el ruso se había tomado el atrevimiento de sacarle a escondidas del establecimiento para llevarle a un hotel y lo peor del caso es que no era un hotel cualquiera, sino que era uno de esos muy caros ¡y el muy desgraciado había pedido la habitación más cara!

ー Sabes que no me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mi ーLe reprocho suavemente para no hacer sentir mal al mayor pero este lejos de ellos solo se dedico a tomarle por las caderas para continuar con aquella danzaー Ahh.. okashii... ーSus parpados se cerraron fuertemente y sus manos buscaron apoyo en el pecho del mayor mientras este seguía invadiéndoleー

ー ¿Sabes algo? Adoro que me hables en tu idioma ーLas mejillas del más joven se tornaron entonces de un fuerte carmesíー Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas diciendo, pero por la hermosa expresión que haces... se que es algo lindo ーEl japonés dio un respingo cuando sintió aquella grande y cálida mano acariciando su mejilla; la tomo con suavidad y se mantuvo de esa manera por un largo ratoー Además ya deberías saber que me gusta complacerte ーSe defendió aunque según Yuuri esa no era ninguna excusa pero debía admitir que se sentía feliz ya que era la primera vez que alguien le hacia sentir como a un rey. Viktor era el primer amante que le trataba con verdadera dulzura, como si fuera algún ser frágil al que temiera lastimar con el menor toqueー

ー ¡Pero a mi no me gusta que gastes tanto! ーNuevamente las quejas siguieron pero el ruso supo como evadirlas y que mejor que una larga sesión de besosー

Los besos era lo único que hacía a Yuuri olvidarse de pequeñas discusiones como esas además de que cada que Viktor le besaba sentía como su corazón latía a prisa. El contacto duraba hasta que el oxigeno en sus pulmones se disipara y a penas cogían un poco, luego volvían a devorarse con aquella hambruna mientras dejaban que las manos recorrieran la piel ajena.

Luego de amarse como lo venían haciendo desde casi dos meses atrás, ambos cayeron exhaustos o al menos el alfa fue el primero en cerrar los ojos, no sin antes asegurarse de que el pequeño japonés se encontraba en sus brazos; aunque en realidad el menor seguía despierto y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su dulce mirada recorría las facciones ajenas.

Se sentía tan embriagado por el aroma natural del alfa mezclado con la colonia que este solia usar, sumándole la calidez de su cuerpo y la dulce manera de llamarle o tratarle. Cuando sintió algo flojo el agarre del mayor se levanto y tanteo a oscuras la mesita de noche hasta encontrar la lampara y el interruptor de esta para encenderla, ya sin pena alguna se levanto desnudo para buscar su mochila la cual había quedado tirada en algún lugar de la enorme habitación.

Luego de encontrarla la abrió y saco lo poco que había traído, siendo solo una muda de ropa limpia, pero ahí escondida de en estas traía un pequeño bote blanco con pastillas. Rápidamente se fue a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba la habitación y de la refrigeradora saco una botella de agua fría, la destapo e ingerio la pastilla con un largo trago de aquel refrescante liquido vital.

Una vez cumplida su misión volvió al lecho junto con el mayor, quien al sentir el peso extra sobre la cama le tanteo hasta encontrarlo.

ー Yu..rri... ¿donde... est...abas...? ーPregunto, el pobre estaba más dormido que despierto logrando así sacarle una sonrisa al menor quien busco refugio en los brazos del rusoー

ー Fui por algo de agua, ¿quieres? ーEl mayor negó y solo busco acomodarse lo más que pudiera, entrando en contacto con el otro y cayendo así en cuenta nueva sobre los brazos de Morfeo, ahora más tranquilo de que el pelinegro yacía a su ladoー

 **.**

ー _Es como un sueño..._ ーSusurro sin pena alguna ahora que el otro dormida, ya que conocía como Viktor tenía el sueño de pesado asi que no tenía de que preocuparse. Se abrazo lo más que pudo como si temiera que en algún momento el ruso se desvaneciera y despertara, dándose cuenta de la cruel y horrible vida que teníaー _Desearía seguir así por siempre..._

 **.**

ー _Desearía estar contigo para siempre..._ ーCon aquel deseo escapándose de sus labios fue cerrando lentamente los parpados hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras se abrazaba lo más que podía al rusoー _Viktya.._

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el dios del sueño a una tierra donde la realidad de sus vidas diarias era reemplazada por esos deseos ocultos de sus corazones. Un lugar donde no tenían ninguna clase de obligación o atadura.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Se que es un capitulo corto pero bueno, es algo que se me ocurrio asi de rápido :'v espero que lo hayan disfrutado y MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Créanme que me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que apenas publique el capitulo 5 y ya tenía tantas notificaciones! ❤️ y si, los últimos diálogos son de Yuuri pero ahí donde se ven esos puntitos, ahí había puesto unas imágenes de acuerdo a como va la escena xD pero solo en wattpad tuve la suerte, búsquenme ahí si gustan mi seudo es **Arizt_Knight95**

Les adoro con todo mi corazón :'v y bueno quizá haga más cortos capítulos como este solo para amm.. que disfruten un poco más~ Huahahahaha xD v: aunque no me decido si hacer un final feliz o uno triste (?) c


	8. Capitulo 6: Ágape

**Yume In The Wonderland:** Trataré de no escribir un final triste, aunque es algo que no puedo evitar :´v aay dios... que hice para merecer esto xDD kahskajsa Gracias por siempre comentar y sip, me llegan tus comentarios, soy feliz por cada review! Gracias!

 **AnaVanderWaal:** ¿Un final feliz? :´v tratare de hacerlo (?) eso si, no te fies de mi, muahahaha y am... sobre tus dudas... XDDD no dire nada, voy poco a poco muahahahaha

 **SixtyHZ:** Amm... todo el mundo sabe que Viktor hace lo que le da la gana y cuando le viene en gana :´v lamentablemente es un tonto olvidadizo Xd entre otras cosas PERO... las cosas no son tan fáciles my Darling, o quizá si lo sean (?) quien sabe...

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo de este hermoso fic! Estoy muy agradecida porque lo siguen, dan a la estrellara y comentan, en serio muchísimas gracias!

Ahora bien déjenme decirles qué hay algo que me tiene preocupada y son esos mensajes que empezaban felicitándome para luego terminar diciéndome que me iban a linchar y/o matar y todo por si este fic llegase a tener un final triste :'v -cries in Japanese- :""'v muahahahaha

Solo puedo decirles que soy una caja llena de sorpresas, no todo es lo que puede estarse imaginado. Otra cosa como no me sale de dejar los links de las canciones, simplemente dejare los nombres :v aunque si gustan pueden buscar esta historia en Wattpad ahí me encontraran con este seudo **Arizt_Knight95**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **Ágape**

 **D. Grayman**

 **Musician**

 **.**

"Mi nombre artístico es Ágape pero muchos otros prefieren llamarme El Hada Rusa, ¿porque? por mi despampanante belleza y pureza; escuchar cosas como esas solo me provocaban asco pero a final de cuentas terminaba usándolas a su benefició para sacarles el dinero necesario a esa bola de puercos de mierda y ya casi puedo escuchar a Yuuri llamarme la atención por usar un mal vocabulario. Meh.

Aun así no puedo evitar ser y actuar así, para mi todos esos alfas son unos malditos hijos de puta que solo sirven para cagarnos la existencia ya que en lo único que piensan es en follarnos y tenernos como incubadoras. Los odio con todo mi ser. Lo peor del caso es salir y moverles el culo para conseguir un par de billetes pero, si para ello debo sonreír como estúpido y decir un par de cursilerías, pues no me queda de otra."

Luego de escribir un par de párrafos más dejo su pequeño -diario- libreta de notas, escondido entre el montón de almohadas y peluches que tenía sobre su cama y se echo de espaldas sobre el lecho para contemplar el techo de su habitación; estaba muy aburrido sobre todo porque desde hacía varias semanas, casi tres meses para ser exactos, Yuuri había estado con ese maldito ruso de mierda que no le suelta por nada del mundo, ya hasta parece garrapata pegado a él.

ー Es molesto ーExclamo el joven rubio mientras rodaba de un extremo a otro en la cama y se ponía a pensar en ese hombre, no le agradaba en absoluto ese tal Viktor porque siempre acaparaba la atención de Yuuriー

Aunque pensándolo bien desde que ese tipo se apareció en la vida del pelinegro, este empezó a sonreír más eso y que solo con el pasaba las noches, tal parecía que ese hombre estaba forrado en dinero porque desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, no le ha soltado y hasta le deja reservado con anticipación para que ningún otro alfa le toque. Desde entonces miraba a su... miraba a Yuuri sonreír más, le veía siendo tratado con delicadeza, siendo consentido todos los días aunque jamás pidiera algo pero el ruso siempre le sorprendía con algún obsequio e inclusive al saber que el era alguien especial para el pelinegro, el muy bastardo ese de "Viktor" había intentado acercársele y bueno el como buena "Hada" que era, solo terminaba insultándole y hasta una vez alcanzo a morderle. No se arrepentía de ello.

Lo extraño del caso es que ese tipo jamás precio quejarse y siempre buscaba la manera de ganarse su ¿confianza? ¿Aprobación? Simplemente no entendía que era lo que buscaba, quizá solo llevarse bien porque representaba alguien importante en la vida de Yuuri, su Yuuri.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado y cerrar sus ojos por un momento, aunque antes chequeo la hora en el reloj de pared, aún le quedaban dos horas más para descansar antes de que el show comenzase.

Aunque al tratar de descansar solo llegaban a su mente cientos de pensamientos que involucraban al ruso con Yuuri, cada día tenía que ese tipo le arrebatara la única persona que había cuidado de el, porque Yuuri era el único al que podía llamar familia aunque no lo gritase a los cuatro vientos.

Por lo que sabe y desde que tiene memoria la única mano cálida que conoce es la del japonés, pues fue quien le cuido desde que era un pequeño cachorro de solo tres años que fue abandonado a su suerte y acogido por ese omega quien le cuido y crio como si fueran familia. Por eso los demás que trabajaban ahí sabían como se sentía, que veía a Yuuri como una figura materna, porque en si el japonés transmitía esa aura.

ー ¿Yurio? ーLa conocida voz del pelinegro le atrajo a la realidad, el japonés se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, ¿en que momento había llegado que ni tan siquiera le había sentido?ー ¿Estas bien?

ー Hm... ーEl de mirada castaña hizo un mohín porque el rubio no le contestoー

ー ¿Sucede algo? ーNuevamente no hubo respuesta por lo que decidió probar con algo más y que mejor que llamarle por aquel nombreー Yuratchka

ー No tengo nada ーRespondió en un resoplido no le gustaba que el otro le dijera así, prefería que le llamara Yuri o Yurio ya que se asemejaba al nombre del japonésー

ー No me mientas, te noto muy callado y cuando estas así es porque algo te mantiene pensativo ーEl rubio se golpeo mentalmente ya que había olvidado lo receptivo que era el mayorー

ー Tan solo... pensaba en cosas... ーYuuri esta vez no dijo nada, prefirió no seguir indagando ya si era algo grave el rubio le iría a buscarー ...de cuando era más pequeño..

ー Esta bien ーAmbos se quedaron en silencio, sabía que aquel era un tema delicado por lo que decidió no insistir más a menos que el menor volviera a hacer mención, aunque Yurio prefirió buscar la cercanía del mayor para apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de este y esperar las caricias sobre su cabello que no tardaron en llegarー

 **Memories**

Era solo un pequeño de tres años que había sido abandonado a su suerte en las calles de aquella ciudad, con apenas unas ropas delgadas que le cubrieran del frio. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor más nadie se detenía a ayudar a ese pequeño cuya mirada verde se iba cristalizando por las lagrimas.

En cambio si las ropas del pequeño rubio estuvieran limpias y nuevas seguro alguien hubiera tenido la compasión para ayudarle, pero ese no era el caso ya que el niño parecía ser un huérfano y bueno ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Quién se iba a acercar a ayudar a un niño todo sucio que quizá podía ser un pequeño cebo que ayudaba a otros niños mas grandes y ladronzuelos?

El pequeño Yuratchka solo los observaba pasar, sin saber muy bien como llamar la atención de esas personas ya que apenas emitía balbuceos sin sentido en otro idioma que no era de ese país. Tenía hambre, frio, estaba cansado y su pequeño corazoncito dolía porque nadie tenía el corazón de ayudarle, no fue hasta que un niño más grande que el se apareció y le tendió la mano, no, más bien aquel extraño se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco para que ya no pasara más frio.

ー ¿Estas bien? ーPregunto el pelinegro mientras observaba al niño quien solo puso una expresión de confusiónー ¿Dónde están tus padres? ーNuevamente el pequeño rubio no respondió nada, después de todo no entendía lo que decía el de lentesー ¿No me entiendes?

ー Ne ponimayu ーFinalmente dijo y solo ahí las sospechas del niño más grande se confirmaronー

El joven nipon se mantuvo observando por un largo rato al pequeño que tenía una expresión triste en su carita, le hacía sentir fatal y al verle más con las ropas que andaba supuso lo peor, por eso mismo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de todo el único lugar donde le podía llevar era ahí , al menos ahí tendría techo, comida, cuidados y hasta algo de educación.

ー Ven conmigo ーEl pequeño vio como aquel extraño le tendía la mano, al parecer le quería llevar a algún lado por lo que no dudo y le cogio para prender rumbo a donde quiera que el otro tenía pensado llevarleー

Algo como esto pueden llamarlo inocencia por creer en el primero que se tomo minutos de su vida para hablarle y tratar de ayudarle o quizá fuera algo del destino pero a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban, aun así le agradecería eternamente al japonés. Yuuri en ningún momento le había dejado, siempre le había protegido de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño, fue el mismo quien le ayudo a entender el idioma de ese país extraño, aunque aquello fue una batalla titánica.

Yuuri mismo fue con quien compartió la cama en sus noches donde las pesadillas le atacaban, el pelinegro era quien las espantaba con canciones de cuna o cuentos de fantasía donde un caballero con brillante armadura venía a rescatarle de los malos y se lo llevaría lejos para que vivieran felices para siempre. Gracias a Yuuri fue que cada vez que caía, lograba levantarse, cogiendo las fuerzas necesarias para mantener una mascara sobre su rostro y saber sobrellevar esa vida, prometiéndole que algún día escaparían y tendrían la tan ansiada libertad.

Y quizá Yuuri era un hombre, pero era un omega cuyos instintos maternales salían a flote por cuidar a ese pequeño gatito huraño quien solo se dejaba consentir por una sola persona; si, quizá no lo dijera en voz alta pero estaba eternamente agradecido.

 **💫End of Memories💫**

 **.**

Ante las caricias que el mayor le daba termino cayendo dormido, Yuuri tenía un toque muy suave pues sin importar que tan estresado estuviese, si el pelinegro le acariciaba la cabeza rápido caía dormido y al despertase se sentía cargado con mucha energía.

Al menos cuando lo hizo vio que aun estaba con tiempo antes de que ese show para los papanatas diera inicio. Se levanto perezoso de la cama, Yuuri ya no estaba ahí y lo más seguro era que estuviera en su habitación preparándose para impresionar al alfa papanatas ese.

Teniendo la misma costumbre de Yuuri se fue a meter al baño para tomar una larga ducha para lavar y perfumar bien su cuerpo.

Siempre debes oler bien, eso vuelve locos a los alfas.

Esa era una de las tantas recomendaciones que le había dado el otro ya que esas bestias sin cerebro se guiaban por sus sentidos. Luego de bañarse se aseguro de secar bien su cuerpo y su cabello rubio, le gustaba hacerlo frente al espejo ya que así podía observar bien su cuerpo para ver si encontraba algún cambio, aunque no, siempre se encontraba con la misma figura delicada.

ー Típico de los omegas ーPensó hastiado para luego ir a su guardarropas y buscar la prenda que había escogido días atrás para esa nueva danza que haría esa nocheー

Al sacarla se detuvo a observarla un buen rato. Era un hermoso traje blanco ceñido al cuerpo, llevaba varios brillantes, detalles en plateado así como algunos tejuelos y plumas, dandole una apariencia aún bella, como si fuera un hermoso ángel.

ー Yurio, ya es hora ーEl menor alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de aquellos guarudas llamándole para que se apresurara y alcansara a sus compañerosー

Con un pesado suspiro saliendo de su slabios e levanto y camino hasta la puerta, no sin antes viendo fugazmente su reflejo en el espejo. Esa noche se encontraba más lleno de lo habitual, al parecer tenían alguna especie de celebración ya que todos los alfas y algunos betas, eran jóvenes quizá entre los veinte y treinta años peor no pasando de esas edades.

ー ¿Qué demonios están celebrando? ーAl ver a Yuuri se acerco a preguntarle el motivo de todos esos alfas jóvenesー

ー Al parecer están celebrando una despedida de soltero ーRespondio aunque su rostro sereno cambio a uno lleno de sorpresa cuando vio al festejado hablando con Viktor, ¿acaso se conocían?ー

ー Ese tipo tiene cara de idiota ーMurmuro el menor mientras señalaba a un hombre alto de cabello negro y con la parte baja de la cabeza rapada, el tipo parecía estar haciendo alguna pose extrañaー Mi error, no tiene cara de idiota, más bien es un completo idiota

ー Yurio, ¿Qué te dije sobre insultar a los clientes? ーEl menor rodó los ojos con molestia pero luego sus gemas verdes se iluminaronー

ー Me has dicho que no les insulte en su cara, pero jamás me has prohibido que lo haga a espaldas de ellos ーTouché, le habían atrapadoー Además de que esta mal mentir, por eso digo que el tipo es un completo idiota

Yuuri solo tuvo que reprimir una risa ante las ocurrencias del pequeño Yura a quien abrazo con mucho cariño mientras uno a uno iban saliendo los demás bailarines; pronto los alfas empezaron a descontrolarse a excepción de Viktor a quien no dejaba de vigilar, al parecer el alfa no tenía ojos para otros omegas que no fueran él y eso le hacia sentir especial.

ー Me sorprende que el viejo ese no pestañee al tener otros traseros cerca ーHasta el mismísimo Yurio se asombro al ver que Viktor ni miraba a otros omegas, parecía más entretenido tomando algo de vodka a su parecer y ni porque sus allegados le insistían en que vieran a los otros omegas, el ruso solo negabaー

ー ¡No le digas viejo! ーEl pequeño omega solo le vio con una expresión difícil de descifrarー

ー Aun así... uh, parece que te anda buscando ーEn efecto, aquel alfa había sentido la esencia de su hermoso japonés por lo que empezó a buscarle con insistencia y al no verle en su rango de vista soltaba leves gruñidosー

ー Entonces será mejor que salga ーSus labios color cereza mostraron una enorme sonrisa, esa noche como todas las demás le dedicaría su baile al ruso quien apenas le vio centro toda su atención en su hermoso Erosー

Yurio observaba todo desde su lugar, ahí escondido tras las cortinas. Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían la figura del omega mayor y luego buscaban a aquel alfa quien no dejaba de observar al pelinegro, a veces sentía cierta envidia. El no odiaba a Viktor ya que hacía feliz a Yuuri y eso estaba bien, tan solo no podía evitar sentirse celoso, temía que ese vejestorio le arrebatara a su...

Luego de que acabara el turno de Yuuri este desapareció del escenario así como aquel alfa que salió lo más rápido posible de la vista de todos, suspiro, había llegado su turno. Apenas puso un pie en el escenario sintió como todos esos alfas posaban la mirada sobre su virginal cuerpo, aquello solo le lleno de rabia y asco pero supo contenerse y no mostrar repulsión en su rostro, al contrario, parecía un rostro coqueto.

La música dio rienda suelta y su cuerpo empezó a seguir la coreografía que había estado preparando días atrás para esa noche; podía escuchar los silbidos y cuanta guarrada que esos tipos decían pero aun así lograba concentrarse en la coreografía, animándose de que entre más estúpido le saliera más propinas recolectaría esa noche, pero entonces paso lo inevitable.

Fueron breves segundos los que necesito mientras giro sobre su eje para ver a un alfa de hebras oscuras; aquel hombre se encontraba en la misma mesa que el festejado pero a excepción de los demás, ese hombre era diferente ya que en ningún momento había abierto la boca para decir alguna guarrada y si bien le estaba observando, no lo hacía con lujuria.

Y entonces un hombre de brillante armadura apareció...

El tiempo pareció detenerse por breves instantes para ambos ya que aquel alfa había logrado sentir algo removerse en su interior, aunque en su faz no mostrase nada pero aun así Yurio desde la distancia podía notar un brillo extraño en el hombre de cabellera oscura.

Su baile ya no parecía tan forzado, ahora se movía con mas soltura y gracia así como su sonrisa ya no era una fingida y le aterraba lo que estaba pasando ya que algo en su interior se removía con locura; su baile estaba siendo dedicado a aquel hombre que se había levantado de la mesa donde estaba para buscar al dueño del local.

Pudo ver como su jefe platicaba animado con el extraño, luego ambos voltearon a verle y el alfa solo le señalo a lo que el dueño del local asintió.

ー "¿De que demonios están hablando esos dos?" ーLos fuertes aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ¿en que momento había terminado su baile? Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la mirada de aquel tipo que había perdido la noción del tiempoー

ー ¡Yura! ーSe sorprendió que uno de los guarudas le llamase, el tipo le hizo una seña para que se agachase algo ya que se encontraba abajo de la tarimaー El jefe ha pedido que te prepares, al parecer un cliente ha solicitado que bailes para el

ー ¿Qué? ーLa sorpresa era evidente pero el tipo ese no le dio explicaciones y le mando a que preparara todo en su habitación antes de que el solicitante llegaseー

Al llegar a su habitación solo la ordeno un poco y dejo una silla en medio de esta, después de todo solo era un baile y en caso de que el tipo se pasara de listo armaría un escandalo, los gorilas esos llegarían a sacar a patadas al tipo y listo.

Se mantuvo esperando por largos minutos, el tiempo se hacia eterno y aquel hombre parecía no llegar ¿acaso se había arrepentido? cuando se levanto del lecho para ordenar todo porque pensó que ya no llegaría escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta; al tercer golpe dejo salir un adelante de su boca.

ー Creí que no llegaría.. ーIntento suavizar su voz cuando vio que el hombre entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Al verle más de cerca pudo apreciar sus cabellos negros, tenía la parte baja de la cabeza rapada pero debía admitir que le quedaba mejor que al otro tipo que era todo un escandaloso mientras que este alfa era serio, podía decir que tenía un aire misterioso que le rodeaba y más con esos ojos color azul, eran tan enigmáticosー ¿Amo, se encuentra bien?

 **.**

 **Ravenscode**

 **My Escape**

 **.**

No entendía porque el tipo no decía nada, ni tan siquiera le llenaba de halagos de mierda, solo se mantenía con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras le observaba en silencio.

ー Creí que jamás te encontraría ーFueron sus primeras palabras las cuales hicieron sonrojar al menorー

ー Yo... espere... ¿que? ーEl extraño entonces se despego de la puerta y empezó a caminar en dirección del más joven quien solo se quedo paralizado, ¡no podía mover ni un puto musculo!ー

ー Creí que... ーLas palabras murieron y dieron paso a las accionesー

Ese caballero era fuerte, misterioso y con un corazón de oro.

ー Disculpe pero creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más... ーEl extraño solo negó y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del pequeño rubio quien por primera vez temblaba ante la cercanía de un alfa y eso que aquel hombre no lucia peligroso ni usaba su Voz, para intimidarleー

ー No lo hago, estoy muy seguro de que eres tu a quien he estado buscando ーNuevamente se sintió confundido al no entender las palabras ajenas ¿acaso ese tipo estaba en drogas o algo así?ー

Sin siquiera tocarle, le hacia temblar.

Las mejillas de aquel alfa se tiñeron de un leve carmesí al ver la mirada esmeralda tintineando por la confusión, su alfa interno ronroneaba de felicidad al haber encontrado a quien creía su pareja destinada.

ー ¿Acaso no lo sientes? ーPregunto confuso y temiendo de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo que elー

Sentía como su corazón latía con locura, como si un maratón hubiera corrido.

ー ¿Sen.. sentir que? ーPodía sentir algo, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios o como su corazón latía como un loco desgraciado haciendo ruidos como si de un bombo se trataseー

El mayor solo sonrió leve ante la inocencia del chico, sabía que era el pues por primera vez se estaba expresando de manera genuina ante alguien que acababa de conocer.

ー ¿No sientes como tu corazón late con locura? ー¿Que si lo sentía? ¡Demonios, si hasta pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho!ー ¿Puedes sentir como algo en tu cuerpo se descontrola? ーEl menor solo asintió tímidoー Eso es porque finalmente nos hemos encontrado ーA pesar del tono de voz serio que estaba usando Yurio pudo notar ese brillo de anhelo en la mirada así como aquella sonrisa que por ligera que fuera aun así estaba ahí y era genuinaー Eres mi pareja destinada

Ambas miradas de encontraban fijas en la ajena, ninguno quería cortar ese momento donde por fin dos almas destinadas se habían encontrado.

El caballero de brillante armadura hizo una reverencia antes de tomar con suavidad la delicada diestra de la hermosa hada, quien solo se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada brillante y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No había duda, lo sentía y sabía del tema porque Yuuri le había explicado de principio a fin su naturaleza.

"Cuando tu pareja destinada aparece, simplemente lo sientes, sabes que no hay dudas, sientes como tú corazón enloquece con una mirada y como un simple tacto quema"

Instintivamente los ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron más y el adolescente no resistió los deseos de lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro quien gustoso lo recibió.

Los omega siempre eran muy emotivos, especialmente cuando eran tan jóvenes, los alfas por otro lado no eran así pero todo cambiaba cuando su omega estaba cerca. Un alfa se volvía más posesivo, territorial y meloso con su pareja y cachorros. Ahora tras encontrarse, Yurio tenía unas altas esperanzas de salir de esa jaula donde se mantenía en cautiverio, su caballero por fin había llegado a rescatarle.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas de la autora:** No sé cómo demonios escribí todo esto xD sobre todo el final.. y eso que me estaba quedando dormida pero debo admitir que ambas canciones me hicieron sentir motivada, fue algo que no se.. al escucharlas solo me dio por escribir tal cual está :3 espero que les haya gustado!


	9. Capitulo 7: Promesa

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno quiero decirles que me es recontra impresionante ver como mi celular se llena de tantas notificaciones. Jamás me imagine encontrarme con tantos votos, ver como agregan este y mi otro fic **Legendary Lovers** (le esta haciendo promoción :'v ) ser agregados a listas o recibir tantos comentarios. Y a las personas que van comentando más de una vez en el mismo capitulo XD tranquilas, siéntanse a gusto de hacerlo, exprésense todo lo que quieran que solo me hacen feliz.

Demonios termine cambiando el nombre del capítulo :'v pero es que a última hora me atacó una horrible inspiración para el siguiente xd mwldiskdkzjwjs

¡En serio muchísimas gracias! Ya no les interrumpo y les dejo el capitulo de hoy, también quiero decirles que.. ¡Fuerza hermanas mías! Hoy sale el ultimo capitulo de YOI y estoy que me da algo ;-; tan solo espero que hagan una segunda, tercera hasta cuarta temporada con OVAS y película, manga, comic, fanarts, mas fanfics xD Doujinshis... ¡de todo!

Busquen un video con este nombre :v **1 Hour of Beautiful Fairy Music**

 **.**

✨  
 **Capítulo 7**

 **Promesa**  
✨

Su mirada esmeraldas recobro ese brillo de esperanza al verse en los brazos de ese alfa. Había sido impulsivo, si, pero al verse con el en esa cercanía podía sentir que las cosas estaban bien y mirad que el odiaba el contacto con otras personas a excepción de Yuuri. Por otro lado el alfa sentía como su corazón latía con locura, su mirada café mostraba todo lo que sentía en esos instantes y que por desgracia le costaba mostrarlo abiertamente por medio de expresiones.

A los pocos segundos se fueron separando un poco pero solo lo necesario para observarse mutuamente. El alfa acuno la mejilla derecha del menor ocasionando que este cerrara el ojo de ese lado e hiciera un leve puchero.

ー Jamás imagine encontrarte en un lugar como este... ーNo lo decía con malas intenciones y Yurio lo noto, podía ver culpa en la mirada café del alfa ¿pero culpa porque?ー De haber sabido hubiera venido lo antes posible..

ー ¿Lo hubieras hecho? ーPregunto sorprendidoー

ー ¡Claro que si! ーEl rubio se sorprendió al notar el cambio abrupto del mayor, podía sentir como las manos de este temblaban sobre sus hombrosー He pasado mucho tiempo buscándote y si bien estoy feliz de haberte encontrado jamás espere que fuera en un lugar como este

Se sentía culpable ya que tenía idea de lo que era su lugar y lo peor del caso es que era visitado solo para alfas entonces y su omega, ese omega apenas era un chiquillo, un adolescente de quince años apenas.

ー Tu... ーEsta vez con tímida la hermosa hada alzo su diestra para acunar la mejilla del mayor quien se vio sorprendido por el toqueー ¿Cómo te llamas?

ー Otabek ーRespondió. Sus labios mantenían una leve sonrisa más sus ojos eran los que demostraban cientos de cosas que la sola presencia y suave toque le hacían sentirー Otabek Altin

ー Otabek... ーRepitió como si tratara de gravarse a fuego vivo el nombre del alfaー Yo.. yo soy Aga..

ー Yuri.. ーEl menor se mostro sorprendido de que el otro supiera su nombre, por lo general siempre le llamaban "Ágape" o "bella Hada Rusa" nunca nadie se tomaba la molestia de siquiera preguntar por su verdadero nombre y el que Otabek lo hiciera, el que le llamara por su nombre con aquella voz dulce pero sin perder ese toque serio a la vez, le hacía sentir el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en su estomago además de que el otro lograba pronunciarlo correctamente y no confundirlo con el del omega mayorー

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio prolongado donde Yuri no hacia más que pensar en cientos de cosas como por ejemplo ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? por otro lado Otabek sentía su corazón later con locura aunque su rostro aun mantuviera esa seriedad, pero rayos que por dentro se estaba muriendo por decirle o hacer algo más ¿pero que podía ser?

Lamentablemente cuando por fin encontró las palabras necesarias para el menor fue interrumpido por los golpeteos contra la puerta, era uno de esos guarudas que se asomo a la habitación para hacerles saber que el tiempo se les había acabado. Yuri pudo notar como el pelinegro hacia una mueca de desagrado y comenzaba a murmurar cosas en su idiota.

ー Volvere ーFueron sus palabras, su mirada brillaba con intensidad mientras le sostenía en sus brazosー

ー ¿Que? ¡No, sácame de aquí ahora! ーSu voz había sonado lastimera, no quería quedarse ahí ya que su interior había comenzado a desmoronarse al saber que el alfa se marcharíaー

ー Tratar con dueños de lugares como estos no es fácil ーTrato de tranquilizarse y por el tono de voz que usaba le dio a entender que era algo serioー Peor aun si saben que eres mi pareja destinada

Yuri no tenía idea de como funcionaban esas cosas pero por la mirada preocupada que el otro le daba sabía que algo serio.

ー Yura, regresare ーVolvió a decirle, no había juego ni duda en los cafés del kazajoー Así como puedo prometerte que en el tiempo que me tome sacarte de aquí, no tendrás que volver a tratar con otro alfa

Nuevamente la duda se miraba en la mirada esmeralda del menor, tentando al kazajo quien por impulso acorto la distancia y tomo al chiquillo por el mentón para robarle un pequeño beso. Era gracioso como a pesar de ese momento el de hebras oscuras mantenía aquella expresión seria pero tratando de demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, Yuri no era tonto y aunque el otro fuera así podía verlo en los ojos ajenos y saber como se sentía el otro por medio del lazo que habían iniciado al momento de juntar sus labios.

ー ¿Volverás? ーLa pregunta había salido por si sola de sus labios, Otabek tembló ligeramente al ver la expresión en el menor. Grandes ojos llenos de esperanza, un leve rubor en esas pálidas mejillas, era la imagen de un pequeño indefenso pero esperanzadoー

ー Volveré ーAntes de retirarse le dedico una suave caricia en la mejilla y un ultimo beso sobre la frenteー

Yuri se mantuvo quieto mientras miraba al otro marcharse, quería correr detrás de el pero simplemente sus piernas no reaccionaban, era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. Cuando el otro finalmente se marcho las piernas del pequeño ruso cedieron y termino cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su interior era un desastre ya que su omega interno estaba feliz porque había encontrado a su alfa, a su otra mitad, ¡a su pareja destinada! pero también estaba triste porque el encuentro había durado poco.

Por otro lado el kazajo iba a paso decidio para encontrarse con el dueño del local y hacer un trato con este. Primeramente debía mostrarse como los demás alfas, debía verse como un alfa complacido, hechizado por la belleza del pequeño omega y a la vez fingir lujuria por este y no es como si no deseara marcar al rubio, tan solo el no le miraba o pensaba cosas como los otros alfas que solo buscaban omegas para saciar sus deseos carnales y obligarles a tener cachorros, el solo quería sacar a su omega de ahí y darle una vida tranquila, formar una familia más adelante pero dejar que el pequeño ruso creciera más, experimentara más la vida como alguien normal.

ー Y bien ¿Qué le pareció? ーAquel hombre seguía en la barra, al parecer su vicio eran los omegas y beber como si no hubiera un mañanaー

ー Sin duda alguna es una exquisitez ーEl viejo solo sonrió feliz de haber conseguido otro cliente y el por su parte estaba sorprendido de como iba su actuaciónー Y por eso mismo vengo a hacerle un trato, claro si usted gusta hablarlo en estos momentos

ー Oh claro señor Altin ーEsa noche nadie llevaba antifaz ya que el local había sido rentado hasta que cerrase por lo que el viejo dueño del local había reconocido a casi todos los presentesー Acompáñeme por favor

El kazajo asintió y fue junto al mayor a la oficina de este para poder hablar más tranquilos. La única manera donde el podía asegurarse de que ningún otro alfa estuviera cerca del pequeño omega era comprando el tiempo de este. Al principio el viejo se rehusó a la propuesta aunque claro solo era para ver que tanto era capaz el kazajo de subir la cifra, estaba jugando las mismas cartas que había hecho con Nikiforov y al parecer el pelinegro era tal cual al ruso, no cedía por nada del mundo hasta llegar a una cifra donde el viejo pareció estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

ー Bien creo que tenemos un trato ーAmbos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para estrechar las manosー

ー Me alegra que así sea ーMostró una sonrisa y arreglo su trajeー Tan solo espero que cumpla bien al pie de la palabra, ya que no quiero ver ni tan siquiera sentir el aroma de otro alfa sobre el hermoso Yuratchka

Vaya que se sentía asqueado por el tono de voz que estaba usando, ya hasta parecía uno de esos alfas lujuriosos que no esperaba el momento por poner sus garras sobre el menor pero de no ser así, el viejo ese tendría sospechas y sacar al rubio de ahí solo se le complicaría, quizá el tipo terminaría dándole una suma exageradísima de dinero o peor aun, terminaría vendiendo o matando al menor. Cosas como esas pasaban cuando las parejas destinadas se encontraban en lugares como esos, los omegas sufrían trágicos destinos ya que los _dueños_ de sus destinos se negaban a perder a esa mina de oro que tenían en sus manos.

ー

Mientras tanto en la habitación del menor este se encontraba sobre su cama y usando unas pajamas, ya que había avisado que no iba a recibir a nadie porque se sentía muy mal.

ー _¡Tengo diarrea!_ ーLe había gritado al guarudaー _A menos que me quieras ver mover el culo y cagarme sobre la cara de esos malditos, pues bien hazles pasar_

El hombre solo salió horrorizado ante la imagen desagradable y decidió dejar en paz al menor, aunque la verdad era que este no tenía cabeza para mover el trasero a esos decrépitos, simplemente se quería quedar sobre su cama y desahogarse en su diario, ¡tenía que hablar de ello con Yuuri!

Pero al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de la habitación de al lado supuso que debía esperarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sintió avergonzado por la imagen de niño débil que le había dado al mayor pero no lo había podido evitar, se sentía tan bien el estar en esos brazos, en sentir esa necesidad, ese calor, ese cariño. También debía admitir que Otabek era guapo, demasiado guapo y esa mirada afilada que tenía le hacia verse sexy, con un aire de misterio.

Pronto el rubio se vio rodando de un lado a otro sobre la cama, saltando sobre esta y jugando con sus peluches de gato.

 _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_

Una de sus almohadas salió volando a estamparse contra la puerta al darse cuenta de su actuar, parecía una puta mocosa enamorada, ¡el no era así! pero pronto la mirada café invadió su mente y sintió derretirse además de que aun conservaba el aroma del kazajo, ¿en que momento se había impregnado?

Quizá en un acto inconsciente el pelinegro había dejado salir su esencia aunque la realidad era que Otabek lo había hecho apropósito, un impulso, algo arriesgado; en pocas palabras estaba diciendo **_¡El es mio!_**

Con la tranquilidad residiendo en su cuerpo le llevo a cerrar sus ojos, a dejarse llevar por primera vez en paz, en los brazos de Morfeo quien le hizo tener el mejor de los sueños, cosa que siempre había logrado de pequeño cuando dormía en los brazos del japonés pero que ahora el causante de ello era un caballero de brillante armadura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Notas finales:** Lamento que el capitulo haya sido corto pero :'v anoche cai rendida y hoy me levante tarde, es más, voy tarde para el trabajo XD pero quizá mañana les tenga otro capitulo, y el viernes también :'v y asi sucesivamente v: se les quiere mucho!

¡YA QUIERO QUE SALGA EL MENDIGO CAPITULO DE YOI! ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! :'v


	10. Capitulo 8: Happiness

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas a todas mis lindas niñas ¿Cómo se sienten luego de ver el ultimo capitulo de YOI? ¿Cuántos vasos con cloro se tomaron? ¡Yo me trague todo el liquido de la botella! También llore a mares y grite como loca con mi amiga, ¿saben algo? me duele la garganta

Busquen un video con este nombre :´v **The Best Acoustic Covers of Popular Songs**

✨  
 **Capítulo 8**

 **Happiness**  
✨

La alarma empezó a sonar avisándole de que ya eran las siete y por lo tanto hora de despertar, ¿Por qué demonios había puesto la alarma? Siguió quejándose entre las almohadas y peluche mientras que su mano tanteaba la mesa de noche para encontrar aquel aparato del demonio y apagarlo. Una vez que lo encontró le dio un fuerte manotazo para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo en la comodidad de su cama.

Hacía algo de frio más esa sensación y el estar envuelto en el montón de sabanas le hacía sentir tan bien, era un cómodo nido de cosas suaves.

Pronto una mirada café y afilada lleno a su mente, haciéndole recordar el porque había dejado ese aparato del demonio y levantarse temprano.

ー ¡YUURI! ーComo alma que se lleva el diablo se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo a la habitación continua, ¡tenia que hablar con urgencia con el peliengro! lamentablemente cuando intento tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre más alto y de cabellera plateada que se iba arreglando el trajeー ¡Que asco!

ー Buenos días, Yurio ーSaludo el ruso con su eterna sonrisa sincera pero el menor solo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de ascoー

ー ¿Es en serio? ¡Se quedaron toda la noche follando! ーComo Pedro por su casa hizo al mayor a un lado para entrar a la habitación donde el japonés seguía desnudo y entre las sabanas, Viktor solo cerro la puerta tras de si ya que no quería que nadie escuchara el escandalo y vieran que había pasado la noche ahíー

ー ¡Yurio! ーRápidamente busco cubrirse con las sabanas pero el menor ni prestaba atención a esoー ¡Viktor deja de reírte!

ー Lo siento.. pero no puedo evitarlo.. ーPara el mayor aquella situación era graciosa ya que el rubio parecía el hijo del pelinegro; ¡era como si hubiera encontrado a su madre en el acto con su padre! Todo un trauma a decir verdad aunque ese tema le dejo algo pensativoー

El omega mayor solo rodo los ojos y trato de buscar sus ropas o al menos algo con que cubrirse pero no hallaba nada, Viktor mismo tuvo que ir a buscarle una bata al pelinegro y hasta le ayudo a vestirle. Yurio mientras miraba a ambos adultos, le daba arcadas ver como se comportaban de manera tan... pero tan _melosa._

Viktor se encontraba dándole la espalda a Yurio mientras cubría a Yuuri con su cuerpo, el pelinegro entonces dejo las sabanas caer, dejando que la suave tela acariciara su hermoso cuerpo que era devorado por la mirada de aquel alfa. Sintió como los dedos largos y fríos del ruso se paseaban por su cadera hasta subir a los costados de su cuerpo Y detenerse finalmente sobre sus hombros.

ー Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, moy prekrasnyy ーEl omega asintió ante las palabras del ruso y dejo salir un meloso ronroneo cuando sintió los labios de este sobre su cuello y hombros mientras le ayudaba a terminar de poner la bataー

ー Ya budu zhdat' ーRespondió en la lengua materna del mayor, pues últimamente este le había estado enseñando así como Viktor había estado aprendiendo algo de japonésー

El rubio siguió con la mirada al alfa quien se marchaba más sin despegar la mirada del omega mayor quien sonreía con vergüenza.

ー ¡Ya lárgate! ーGrito el menor mientras lanzaba un libro que había cogido de un estante más este solo dio contra la puertaー

ー Mejor suerte para la próxima ーSe burlo el mayor y esta vez si se marcho para dejar a madre e hijo a solasー Tch, por fin

ー Yurio ーLe regaño suavemente, el rubio solo bufo molesto y cruzado de brazos se fue a echar a la cama del otroー ¿Qué sucede?

El menor estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras pensaba en como contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, su mirada se fue suavizando al pensar en el kazajo y en todas las cosas que le había dicho.

ー Creo que encontré a mi pareja destinada... ーRápidamente Yuuri dejo de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para fijar su mirada en el menor, Yurio estaba todo pensativo, se notaba indefenso al no saber que hacer y más con un alfa detrás suyoー

ー Yurio... el... ーEl cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba más no por miedo, sino porque una terrible furia se iba apoderando de su cuerpo al imaginarse cientos de cosas, ¡horribles escenarios! el ruso cuando noto el silencio y pronto unas horribles feromonas que el otro estaba despidiendo, comenzó a preocuparseー

ー ¡No paso nada de eso! ーSe levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde el mayor para tomarle por las manos y ayudarle a que se calmaraー No me hizo nada, simplemente hablamos, dijo que yo... ーFue enmudeciendo, sus mejillas se iban tornando de un suave carmesí hasta pasar a un escandaloso escarlata que le llego hasta las orejasー El dijo que yo era su pareja destinada...

ー ¿Su pareja destinada? ーRepitió las mismas palabras como si así lograra convencerse de la locura que estaba sucediendoー ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

El menor alzo la mirada para verle fue ahí cuando Yuuri noto como esas esmeraldas brillaban con tanta intensidad, como la vergüenza le ganaba a Yurio hasta dejarle mudo al no saber como empezar. Busco calmarlo y cuando lo logro, le llevo a la cama para que le contara de principio a fin lo que había sucedido, después de todo tenía que asegurarse que clase de sujeto era el.

El tiempo se paso volando entre la platica de ambos omegas donde el rubio le fue contando todo con detalles, desde lo que hablaron, el como fue tratado y todo lo que sintió con tener al alfa cerca suyo brindándole calor, apoyo y prometiéndole que le sacararía de ahí.

ー _Aun así tengo que verle con mis propios ojos_ ーEra obvio que iba a conocer al tipo ese, ¡ni loco iba a dejar al niño que anduviera con cualquier alfa!ー

Al menor esas palabras hicieron sentir tranquilo a Yurio ya que sabía y confiaba en el kazajo. Cabe decir que el joven llego esa misma noche y Yuuri mismo le estaba esperando en la habitación de Yurio con el menor ahí presente, Viktor podía esperar un poco más además ya le había advertido que tenía un asunto muy importante por atender y bueno, luego de una dura charla donde intento ofender, hacer enfadar, humillar o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, el joven alfa simplemente le respondía tranquilamente.

Otabek había entendido varias cosas con el actuar del omega mayor, sabían que solo reaccionaban así cuando un ser querido suyo, en especial su cachorro, estaba en peligro. Podía entender las dudas de Yuuri al dejar al pequeño rubio en manos de un alfa que se aparecía de un momento a otro diciendo que era la pareja destinada de este.

ー Esta bien... ーYa cansado y sin más ideas en su armamento dio su brazo a torcerー Confiare en tu palabra

ー Gracias.. ーUna pequeña palabra como esa había sonado tan sincera y más con la mirada llena de profundo agradecimiento hacia su persona y luego algo más que detecto cuando el kazajo poso la mirada sobre el pequeño omega quien armo un puchero y se cruzo de brazosー

ー No vayan a hacer cosas malas ーLes advirtió antes de irse, no sin antes abrazar al menor quien luego soltó una sarta de gruñidos por el sentido que su.. que Yuuri le había dado a esas palabrasー

Una vez a solas el kazajo se acerco al menor para envolverlo en sus brazos, logrando que el pequeño felino se calmase y comenzara a ronronear contra su voluntad. Esa noche Otabek olía muchísimo mejor, quizá estaba usando una colonia nueva o era el olor corporal de este pero, fuera lo que fuera era algo que le gustaba.

ー ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? ーPregunto con aquel típico tono de voz suyo, Yurio solo volteo a verle como no entendiendoー

ー ¿Que? ¿Como? ーEl mayor solo sonrió con levedad, quizá un poco más o de seguro fue imaginación suyaー

ー Vamos ーEl mayor deshizo el abrazo más a los segundos tomo al menor por la mano para llevárselo de ahíー

Yurio solo se dejaba llevar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, siendo jalada por el kazajo que le llevaba en completo sigilo, pasando entre esos alfas que servían como seguridad en el lugar, ¡LES HABIAN BURLADO!

Casi solto una carcajada al ver como pasaban casi enfrente de las narices de esos guarudas, aunque apenas salieron por la puerta trasera del local se permitió reír como nunca antes lo había hecho. El viento frio de otoño dio contra su cara, le hacía sentir agradable aunque pronto Otabek se quito la chamarra para colocársela al rubio quien agradeció el gesto.

Ambos caminaron bien juntos por unos cuantos minutos, Otabek llevaba a Yurio agarrado de la mano ya que por lo que tenía entendido los omegas de ese lugar salían en raras ocasiones, eso y que no quería mantenerse lejos de rubio, no vaya a ser que terminara perdiéndose. En un callejón había dejado su auto escondido. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco la pequeña llave y apretó un botón para desbloquear el automóvil, se fue al lado del asiento del pasajero y abrió la puerta para dejar que el menor entrara.

Yurio se sintió mas a gusto en la comodidad del automóvil y en la calidez de este que ya se encontraba encendido; vio como Otabek entro y se acomodo en el asiento del piloto. Antes de dar marcha se aseguro asi mismo y al menor de llevar el cinturón de seguridad, al ver que iban bien le dio reversa al auto para salir del callejón y luego giro a la izquierda para empezar a recorrer las transitas calles de la ciudad, después de todo la noche aun era joven.

Llevaba la vista al frente ya que jamas le había gustado descuidarse al manejar, pero a veces no podía ver de reojo al rubio. Yurio tenía una expresión de asombro al pasar por los enormes y lujosos edificos, ahora que lo recordaba la ultima vez que el salio fue cuando tenía doce años.

ー ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ーYurio solo volteo a verle y luego aparto la mirada para dejar salir un gruñito, el kazajo sonrio leve al parecer le había tocado una pareja tsudenre, era todo un gatito adorable y gruñonー

Aun así el mayor no lo volvió a preguntar pero se fue al primer café que encontró; aparco el auto y ambos salieron, Yurio aun llevaba consigo la chamarra del pelinegro ya que esta tenía el aroma de la colonia mezclada con la del alfa.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una joven pelirroja, era una beta quien amablemente les escolto hasta la mesa y luego de presentarse les dejo un menú a cada uno y se retiro para que pensaran mientras en lo que iban a comer. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Yurio buscaba algo con insistencia en el menú y al no encontrarlo dejo salir un largo y sonoro suspiro.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ーTemía que el otro no le gustara el lugar que había escogido, quizá le hubiera preguntado primero o le debio de haber dejado escogerー

ー No es nada, tan solo pensé que tendrían Katsudon Piroshki ーEl menor le vio con cara de no entender y por ende el rubio le fue explicando la extraña combinaciónー Es solo que una vez mi ma.. Yuuri los hizo para mi.. yo..

ー Oh... ーSus ojos se habían abierto por completo ante la pequeña confesión del menor, ¿asi que Yuuri era como una madre para el ruso? Ahora entendía el porque el otro pelinegro había reaccionado de esa manera cuando le vioー Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar donde tengan piroshkis ーEl rubio negoー

ー No sería cortes... ーVaya que se sentía raro siendo así de amable con alguien más pero Otabek era tan distinto, le hacía sentirse a gusto con su persona, no se sentía obligado ni mucho menos intimidadoー Tu me has traido aquí además hay muchas cosas buenas en el menú

ー ¿Seguro? ーSolo quería cerciorarse de que estaba conforme con el lugar pero Yurio respondio con algo que termino por matarleー

ー Tu has escogido este lugar, es muy agradable y como dije la comida se ve deliciosa ーNo solo eran las palabras llenas de alegría pura sino que esa radiante sonrisa que le hizo sentir una enorme calidez en su interior y su rostro arder por la vergüenzaー ¿Sucede algo

ー Si yo.. no te preocupes.. ーTenía el rostro cubierto por una de sus manos ya que no quería ser visto de aquella manera pero Yurio se preocupo al ver como las orejas de Otabek estaban rojas, aun así el mayor intento calmarle y calmarse así mismoー

Más al rato se apareció la mesera para tomar sus ordenes y una vez hecho se retiro para ir a dejarlas a la cocina y les prepararan su comida. Estando solos ambos empezaron a platicar, si bien estaban destinados Otabek quería conocer al rubio y viceversa, ya se había prometido asi mismo y a _la madre_ de este, que esperaría a Yurio hasta que cumpliera al menos la mayoría para reclamarle como era debido.

Una vez la comida llego a la mesa ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente pero Yurio no podía evitar querer compartir parte de su merienda con el otro y Otabek seguía con el mismo juego, ambos riendo, uno con vergüenza y el otro con un poco más de soltura. Luego del plato fuerte pidieron un postre más que todo porque Yurio lo quería pero la mesera termino llevándolo para dos, después de todo les dijo que eran una linda pareja y bueno que decir, ambos compartían bocados.

¡Que envidia!

Se escuchaba decir al ver esa aura que ambos transmitían y si bien el más joven era más expresivo que el otro aun así parecían complementarse. Desde entonces Otabek le fue sacando a escondidas para que probara la libertad, le fue demostrando que podía confiar en el y que cumpliría con su promesa de sacarle de ahí.

No le pesaba gastar dinero para comprar el tiempo de su Yura si con ello se aseguraba de que sería el único alfa en la vida del menor, de que sería el único en verle sonreía de esa manera y deleitarse con la risa de la hermosa hada.

El tiempo solo pasaba y Yurio se divertía más que nunca ahora si podía entender el porque Yuuri se mostraba tan alegre mientras esperaba por Viktor. Y por lo que sabía no solo se entregaban a los placeres carnales sino que ambos parecían compartir momentos así como los que tenía con Otabek; salían a comer, paseaban por un parque o se perdían por algún lugar a darse besos, olvidándose así de los demás y de lo horrible que eran sus vidas cuando estaban lejos del otro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hotel algo alejado de la ciudad, un joven de hebras cortas y oscuras se encontraba en los brazos de un ruso quien dibujaba figuras invisibles y abstractas sobre su piel. Como siempre Viktor se las había ingeniado para sacarlo del lugar y pasar tiempo a solas, más del que estaba estipulado en el trato con el dueño de ese horrible lugar pero bueno, que mas daba.

ー Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede? ーDesde que le había ido a traer le había notado extraño pues primero había actuado ansioso por hacerlo y ahora parecía todo ido. El omega alzo la mirada y tomo al ruso por la mejilla para darle una suave caricia y luego buscar los labios de esteー

ー Solo estoy preocupado por Yurio.. ーTenía días que casi no veía al menor aunque cuando podía, siempre notaba la enorme felicidad en este y lo ansioso que se mostraba porque cayera la noche para así desaparecer con el kazajoー

ー ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? ーEl mas joven negó y pronto pregunto si había sido el alfa que andaba pretendiendo al rubio pero nuevamente Yuuri negóー ¿Entonces que sucede?

ー Es solo que crece muy rápido ーRespondió en medio de un suspiro para acomodarse mejor en los brazos del rusoー

ー Es obvio más ahora que ha encontrado a su pareja destinada ーEl pelinegro solo asintió y mostro un pucheroー

ー No quiero que se aleje de mi ーRespondió cx molesto aunque ante la vista del alfa Yuuri solo parecía una madre celosa y preocupada de que su pequeño cachorro abandonara el nidoー

ー ¿Acaso estas preocupado por tu cachorro? ーPregunto en parte broma y parte serio, para sorpresa suya el otro asintióー ¿Quieres a Yurio como tu cachorro?

ー ¡Por supuesto que si! ーSe levanto como resorte para encararle y no había duda en sus palabras y eso dejo más sorprendido al mayorー Yo le he cuidado desde que era un pequeño y.. ya sabes que nosotros.. bueno... ーEl instinto maternal de los omegas se disparaba como loco cuando se encariñaban con algún pequeño, mas si este era un omega también y tomando en cuenta de que el cuido a Yurio desde que era un pequeño cachorro pues le había cogido cariño como talー Cuando tengas tus propios cachorros sentirás lo que se siente

 _Un cachorro..._

Las palabras del menor retumbaron como locas en su cabeza, el jamás había pensado en agradar su familia y peor aun con la mujer con laque estaba casado; pronto la culpa comenzó a invadirle, Yuuri no tenía idea de que el estaba casado y después de todo no es como si usara la alianza en su dedo anular, además no es como si estuviera engañando a su mujer, bueno si pero la cuestión era que el no le amaba, quizá en algún tiempo le tuvo aprecio pero este fue muriendo por culpa de ella.

Ahora solo podía imaginarse a Yuuri a su lado más ahora de lo seguro y feliz que se sentía en compañía del japonés, ¿como sería tener cachorros con el? La sola imagen le hizo sentir algo inexplicable. Se imagino en una casa más grande con uno, dos o quizá tres cachorros en la casa y siendo recibido siempre con una radiante sonrisa.

ー Tienes razón... ーEl menor le vio confundido desde su lugar mientras Viktor se le lanzaba como el cazador que eraー No se como es tener cachorros pero... ーCon el uso de sus manos cogio ambas muñecas para dejarlas una a cada lado de la cabeza del japonés mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa al cuello de esteー

Yuuri dejaba salir pequeños jadeos al sentir aquella lengua paseándose por su cuello, especialmente por esa área reservada para dejar una marca.

ー Me haría feliz tener un cachorro, en especial si... ーLas mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí y sus ojos castaños se cristalizaron por las palabras susurradas en su oídoー

Pronto la habitación se lleno de un fuerte aroma, era el de ambos que se mezclaba mientras Viktor volvía a tomar posesión del cuerpo del nipon. Sus bocas se unían como nunca por esos besos llenos de hambruna, donde se mordían y emitían gemidos que morían en la garganta del otro.

Las piernas del menor se enrollaban sobre las caderas del ruso para mantenerle mas pegado a su cuerpo, sus uñas inclusive se clavaban sobre la ancha espalda del alfa quien dejaba salir roncos gemidos solo para atacar con más fuerza, con mas rapidez el interior del japonés. La cama se movía con violencia, rechinaba mas que nunca y hasta ambas mesas de noche se movían, amenazando con tirar lo que tenían sobre estas.

Ante los movimientos de ambos se escuchaban sonidos húmedos por los vaivenes del ruso, lo hacía con tal precisión, golpeando siempre la próstata del japonés quien parecía morir en los brazos del alfa. Yuuri tenía una expresión tan erótica que volvía loco al otro, ver como esas mejillas se teñian de un fuerte carmesí o la saliva se escapaba en un delgado hilo por la comisura de esos rojos e hinchados labios que tanto había besado.

ー Vikt... Viktor... ーSu mirada comenzaba nublarse, se ponían de un tono oscuro y podía jurar ver las estrellas al sentir aquel grosor se apretado por sus paredesー Mng...

Ambos siguieron en su amorío, cambiando de posición mientras buscaban la correcta para concretar lo que le había pedido en un susurro al oído. El momento llego cuando el japonés le estaba dando la espalda y el se encontraba encima de este embistiéndole con mas fuerza, sus testículos emitían un sonido húmedo al chocar contra las nalgas del japonés quien mordía la almohada al no poder resistir; sentía sus caderas y piernas todas acalambradas pero no podía resistirse, le gustaba sentir ese cosquilleo y ese enorme grosor, era ese nudo que le volvía loco.

ー _Alfa..._ ーLe estaba llamando, le estaba provocando para que lo hicieraー _Alfa... hazlo en mi..._

ー _¿Tanto lo deseas?_ ーEsta vez fue el quien pregunto con su Voz, Yuuri volteo a verle para asentir y el se acerco para robarle un par de besos y luego lamerle la mejillaー _Me encantas..._

ー _Quiero a tus cachorros..._ ーViktor tenso la mandíbula, si bien el se lo había pedido a Yuuri escucharle a este mismo pedirlo era distintoー _Por favor.. yo.. quiero tenerlos..._

No hubo mejor respuesta que el continuo movimiento de pelvis del ruso, haciéndolo más brutal y hacer gritar al menor quien ya no resistía, ¡quería llegar a lo más profundo de el! Pronto su miembro se fue hinchando por lo que aprovecho para volver al área del cuello, esa zona tan especial y delicada. La punta de su nariz se fue paseando por ella, provocando escalofríos en el japonés quien dejaba salir gemidos y ronroneos al sentir ahora los dientes rozar.

ー _Márcame... Vitya... márcame..._ ーNo estaba en celo, tampoco estaba loco pero era su omega quien había salido por completo y le pedía a su alfa que lo hiciera porque en el interior sabía que Viktor era el indicadoー

ー _Si lo hago, ya no habrá marcha atrás..._ ーEl mismo se sentía ido, era su alfa el que hablaba mientras sus besos se pasaban al hombro y luego a la espalda del mas jovenー _Yuuri..._

ー _Vitya..._ _Vitya_ _..._ ーSeguía llamándole, provocándole con esa voz tan dulce que ya no lo pudo resistir.

Mientras el nudo se terminaba de formar su boca volvió al cuello del menor, preparándole lentamente por medio de besos y lamidas hasta que por fin logro clavar sus dientes en el área, haciendo un poco de presión para que la mordida resaltara como era debido. Yuuri dejo salir un grito por el dolor pero pronto se fue calmando por las atenciones de su ahora alfa quien lamia y besaba la herida para que esta sanara más pronto.

Ahora ambos se encontraban enlazados y con la esperanza de que el japonés le diera los cachorros que le había pedido. Finalmente la marca estaba hecha y con ello el mayor termino anudando en su ahora pareja, quería cachorros con el, su alfa se lo exigía.

ー Vitya... ーEl menor le llamo con voz adormilada mientras buscaba más contacto con su pareja, este soltaba gruñidos y ronroneos mientras le dedicaba cariciasー

ー Moy... ーSu mirada se encontraba más afilada, distinta. Su alfa estaba despierto y se mostraba posesivo con su nueva pareja y el pequeño que estaban formandoー

Ambos compartieron un par de besos más antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo y dormir bien abrazados. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por sus deseos más ocultos, esos deseos del corazón y no por mero placer carnal para enlazarse, era una sensación maravillosa que hacía al mayor temblar por la nueva experiencia que iba a experimentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Notas finales:** No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegue a esto :'v solo de que luego de acabar el capítulo de YOI me atacó la inspiración y actualice mi otro fic **Legendary Lovers** y este :'v **¿** como es que llegue a escribe todo esto? Estoy confundida... en fin...

¡Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
